Princeton and Beyond
by bichon2003
Summary: Sam and Austin start their lives together at Princeton. Included is falling in love, starting a family, suffering a big loss and surviving a superstorm.
1. The Beginning of a Fairy Tale

The Beginning of a Fairy Tale

August 2002

"Well," said Sam as she and Austin first walked into the dorms at Princeton, "here we are."

"Here we are," added Austin, giving her a quick kiss. "So, how does it look?"

"Pretty nice," said Sam. She smiled. "Should we set up your room or mine first?"

"I don't think it really matters," said Austin. "Whichever one's closer, I guess."

"Okay," agreed Sam. She just couldn't believe she was actually at Princeton with Austin. It was like her fairy tale was finally beginning. Suddenly, Austin's words interrupted her thoughts.

"Once we get everything set up, we should probably call my dad and let him know that we're here," said Austin. "He'll probably be glad to know that we arrived safely. It was a long flight, after all."

"Yeah," said Sam, as they opened the door to her room. "Flying across the country is not an easy thing to do."

"No," agreed Austin. "But it was worth it, though."

"Sure was," said Sam. As they got her room set up, she said, "Once classes start, we may not have as much time to see each other, so we better make the most of it now."

Austin said, "Yes, but first we have to get my room set up and call my dad."

Soon, Austin's room was also set up, and he made the call to his dad.

"Hi, Dad," said Austin.

"Hello, son," said Andy Ames, back in California. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just letting you know that Sam and I arrived safely and got everything set up."

"Thanks for letting me know. Separate rooms, I hope?"

"Yes, Dad," said Austin, slightly annoyed. His dad still always tried to keep tabs on him, even though he was just a few weeks shy of nineteen now.

"Okay. Thanks for calling. Bye."

"Bye."

Once Austin hung up, he told Sam, "So, I guess we're officially moved in now."

"Sure are," said Sam. She grinned. A new phase of their lives was now beginning, and she couldn't wait. Her fairy tale was finally beginning.

Author's Note: Well, I've decided to try something different. If you think it's starting out a little slowly, it'll get good later on.


	2. Changes

Changes

As freshman year passed, Austin and Sam soon settled into life at Princeton. In early November, they hit a big milestone by being together for a year. As an anniversary gift, Austin got Sam a stuffed tiger.

"Why a tiger?" asked Sam.

"Well, we are at Princeton," said Austin. "Princeton is the tigers."

"Oh, right," said Sam. "I love it!"

Freshman year seemed to fly by. Austin was studying writing and working on potential stories to send to publishers. Sam was also very focused on her studies as well. And of course, they kept in contact with all their old friends.

One day, in May, Austin was planning on moving out of his freshman dorm into an apartment. And he wanted Sam to join him so they could be together once sophomore year started. He ended up having a big argument with his dad over it.

"Austin, you know how I feel about this," said his dad.

"Dad," said Austin, "why don't you stop trying to run my life! I thought we had already settled this when I walked out of that game a year and a half ago! I want Sam to move into my apartment with me!"

"Austin," said his dad, "you're nineteen now. If you're intent on this, I can't stop you. But I'm just letting you know that I do not approve of it."

"I wasn't asking for your approval, Dad! I just wanted to let you know what my plans were!"

"Austin, look. I already told you, I can't stop you. But..."

Austin cut him off. "Dad, I know."

Soon it was Memorial Day weekend. Sam and Austin went to the Jersey Shore for the holiday. During a barbecue, Austin finally found the chance to ask Sam to move in with him into his apartment.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yes, Austin?"

"You know how I found an apartment to move into?"

"Yes," said Sam.

"Well, I'd like you to join me there."

"Really?" said Sam, a little surprised.

"Yes," said Austin. "Do you want to?"

"I'd love to," said Sam. "What did your dad say, though?"

Austin sighed. "He said he doesn't approve of it, but that if I'm intent on it, he can't stop me."

Sam was a little surprised by Austin's request. Although they'd been together for a year and a half, she wasn't sure if they had reached that point in their relationship yet. But she figured it couldn't hurt to do it. _What's the worst thing that can happen?_ she thought.

May 31, 2003

"Is that the last of it?" asked Austin. Sam had just finished unpacking all her stuff from the dorm into Austin's apartment.

"It sure is," said Sam. "Looks like we're moved in now."

"This is a big step for us," said Austin.

"Sure is," said Sam. As she looked around what would hopefully be her home for the next three years, she smiled. It was actually a pretty decent-sized apartment for someone in college. Austin also was smiling, as he thought about the future.

Little did both of them know it would be setting off of a domino chain that would completely change their lives.

Author's Note: I kind of skipped over their freshman year since I wanted to get to the really good stuff. Please send some reviews!


	3. The Big 2-0

The Big 2-0

September 2003

Sophomore year had soon started, and Sam and Austin had gotten used to living together. They felt their relationship was getting stronger, and it was clear that they were falling in love. And shortly after sophomore year started, Austin was offered a big opportunity.

"Hey, Sam," said Austin. "I've got some big news!"

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"You know how I sent one of my stories off to various publishers?"

"Yes," said Sam.

"Well, I heard back from one of them."

"Really?" asked Sam excitedly. "What did they say?"

"They like it and they want me to come talk to them."

"That's great!" said Sam. "When and where?"

"It's a pretty major company in Colorado. And they want me to go out and see them and possibly talk about publishing it. They want me to leave on Friday and stay for the week so we can talk in person."

Suddenly, Sam's face dropped. If he was going to be away then, it would mean missing his birthday, which was Sunday. Sam had planned to surprise him by taking him to dinner at one of their favorite restaurants. If he was in Colorado that night, they wouldn't be able to do that.

"Austin, you can't leave now! Your twentieth birthday is this Sunday! I had plans to surprise you by taking you out to dinner! Why are you leaving at the last minute?"

"Sam, this is a big opportunity for me! Why can't you be happy? Who knows when I'll get another chance like this? But then, you're just being selfish!"

"How am I being selfish? This came up at the worst time ever! How could you do this?"

Austin fired back, "Again, I may not have another chance like this for who knows how long! Maybe you shouldn't have made your plans a surprise then! Get that through your head!"

"You know what?" said Sam. "Go to Colorado and talk with the publisher. Don't count on me waiting for you when you get back!" With that, she stormed out.

Over the next few days, they hardly spoke to each other. However, that Thursday night, Austin realized he had to apologize. Sam was feeling guilty too. How could she have blown up the way she did? It wasn't Austin's fault. And it was such a stupid thing for them to fight over, now that she thought about it. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more stupid their fight seemed. Little did she know, Austin was thinking the same thing.

When they walked into the kitchen for breakfast Friday morning, they both knew this was their chance to apologize. Austin broke the silence.

"Sam," he said, "I'm sorry. I know that it means a lot to you for us to be together for our birthdays."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," said Sam. "I shouldn't have blown up the way I did. That wasn't fair. I know how big an opportunity this is for you."

"So, we're good, then?" asked Austin.

"Yeah, we're good," said Sam. "I just wish you didn't have to go away this weekend. It's a big milestone, that's all. The big 2-0."

"We can do something after I get back," said Austin. "It won't be quite the same, but it can still be good."

"Okay," said Sam. They were both glad they had gotten that settled, as Austin had an hour left before he had to leave.

After Austin left for the airport, Sam felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was glad they had talked before he left, as she wouldn't be seeing him for about a week.

September 25th, 2003

Austin was back from his trip to Colorado. When he walked into their apartment, he saw Sam waiting for him.

"Hey, how'd it go?" she asked.

"Great!" he said. "They really liked my story and want to publish it!"

"Austin, that's great!" Sam exclaimed. She couldn't believe it. "We need to call your dad and Carter and Rhonda and Ryan and everybody to tell them!"

"Yeah," said Austin. "And we still have to go out to dinner for my birthday!"

"We should probably do some celebrating over this news, though."

"Yeah," said Austin. "Plus, we never really had a chance to make up after our fight."

"We should probably lock the door, then."

"No one's going to be coming in."

"We're still locking the door, just to be safe."

"Okay."


	4. Could It Be?

Could It Be?

October 25th, 2003

Austin was on the phone with his dad, waiting for Sam to come home. They had made plans to fly out to California to spend Thanksgiving with him. And they were having a heated argument.

"Of course!" said Austin "Of course she'll be in the guest room! We've talked about this already!"

"You know what my thoughts are," said his dad.

"Yes, I'm still planning on it," said Austin later. "At New Year's. What do you mean, you think it's too soon? It's been almost two years! I think that's plenty long enough. Dad, how many times do we have to have this fight? And she could be walking in any second! This is not the time to talk about this, Dad!"

"Austin, I'm going to hang up now," said his dad. "But just one thing. Don't be getting her pregnant anytime soon."

"There are _no_ plans for that in the near future, Dad," Austin assured him. Soon they hung up and Sam walked in.

"You were just on the phone with your dad, weren't you?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," said Austin. "How could you tell?"

"You seem tense," said Sam. "Come on, let's not think about that right now. Let's think about other things."

"Like what?" asked Austin.

"Like the fact that tomorrow marks two years since we met in person. Or that the Halloween party is on Thursday and Halloween is Friday."

"Hey, Sam," said Austin suddenly. "Is everything okay? You seem kind of tired."

"It's fine," said Sam. "Probably just overdoing classwork at night."

"Okay," said Austin.

Halloween

On Halloween morning, Sam and Austin were getting ready for class. They had morning classes today, and were planning to spend the afternoon together.

"Happy Halloween, Austin!" said Sam. Austin greeted her back.

Once class was over, they went back to their apartment.

Austin sat down on the couch and said, "Sam, can you believe that we've been together for two years now?"

"I know," said Sam, also sitting down. "Crazy, isn't it?"

"Sure is," said Austin. They soon began kissing, but Sam suddenly pulled away. She felt sick. A wave of nausea had come over her.

"What's wrong, Sam?" asked Austin, seeing her running to the bathroom. He followed her in.

"I just felt like I was going to throw up, and I did," said Sam.

"You should probably rest instead of doing Halloween activities tonight, then."

"You're right," said Sam. It was sure a bummer to be sick on Halloween.

"I'll get you a soda and some crackers to settle your stomach," said Austin.

"Thanks," said Sam, smiling, grateful for Austin making sure she was okay.

When Austin came back with the soda and crackers, Sam ate and drank very slowly. Austin had told her to. It took her all night to finish it, which annoyed Austin a little bit. He hadn't told her to eat like a snail, but he figured that couldn't hurt on an upset stomach. Sam and Austin soon both fell asleep.

The next morning

"Hey, Sam, wake up," said Austin, standing over her. "You slept in quite a bit today. It's already 10:00. I didn't realize Cinderella had turned into Sleeping Beauty!"

Sam laughed at that comment. "Sorry," she said, getting up. "Just was extra tired last night."

"I bet," said Austin. "I have some more crackers and another soda for you."

"Thanks, Austin," said Sam. "I feel better today, though."

"I'm glad," said Austin. "It's no fun being sick."

"No, it isn't," said Sam.

"You must have eaten some bad pizza or something at that party," said Austin.

"Maybe," said Sam. Although, Austin had also had some pizza that night, and he wasn't sick. And, when Sam thought about it, she had been feeling a little queasy on and off for a few weeks...ever since a couple weeks after Austin had gotten back from Colorado. Yesterday had just been the first time that she'd actually thrown up. She told Austin this.

"Okay," said Austin, with a look in his eyes that Sam couldn't quite read, "maybe there's another reason you got sick yesterday."

"What might that be?" asked Sam, having no idea what Austin was thinking. She still couldn't quite read the look on his face.

"Well, maybe.." Austin stopped, not quite sure how to say what he was thinking.

"Maybe, what?" asked Sam. "Austin, just tell me what you're thinking."

"Well," said Austin, "maybe...maybe you're pregnant."

Sam took in his words for a minute and said, "Austin, come on, there's no way I'm pregnant. I'm on birth control."

"You still could be," said Austin. "It's not foolproof."

"True," said Sam.

As Austin left to run an errand, Sam got out the calendar. It was November 1st. She flipped back two pages. There were the little dots for September.

But there were none in October. Sam had figured that was because of the birth control, but now she wasn't so sure, due to Austin putting ideas in her head.


	5. Oh, Baby

Oh, Baby

Later that day

Sam kept thinking about Austin's thoughts. What if she was pregnant? How would she handle it? How would Austin take it? She decided not to worry about that for now. After all, she didn't even know if she was pregnant. But she knew there was one thing to do-get some pregnancy tests. She went to a local pharmacy and purchased a pack of three tests. Austin had already returned when she got back.

"I got the tests, Austin," said Sam.

"Okay, so do you want to take them now?" asked Austin.

"Well, the package says it's most accurate if you take it first thing in the morning, so I think I'll wait until then."

"Sounds good," said Austin. Although he was trying not to show it, Sam could tell he was just as nervous as she was. As they got into bed that night, Sam kept thinking, _What if I'm pregnant? What will Austin say? What will his dad say? I shouldn't have moved in here._ So many thoughts were running through her mind, but she finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

November 2, 2003

Sam and Austin were up early the next morning. Sam could tell Austin hadn't slept very well, either. He looked tired. It was 7:30 in the morning. Sam got one of the tests out of the box and went into the bathroom with it. A few seconds later, she came out.

"How long do we have to wait?" asked Austin.

"About three minutes," said Sam. Austin immediately set a timer. A few more seconds passed and Sam said, "Austin, I'm so scared. What if...what if it's positive?"

Austin didn't want to admit it, but he was scared, too.

"Well, if it is, then...I guess...I guess we're going to be parents," he said with a nervous smile.

Soon the timer went off. Sam went back into the bathroom to look at the test. She came back with the stick in her hands and showed it to Austin. There were two lines on the stick. It was positive.

"Oh, baby," said Austin.

"I'll take the second one, just to be sure," said Sam.

"Good idea," said Austin.

The second test was also positive.

"Okay," said Sam. "This is really starting to freak me out."

"Just go ahead and take the third one," said Austin. "You know, the rule of three, and all that."

"Yeah," said Sam, though she suspected that this would be anticlimactic. Sure enough, the third test eliminated any doubt. She was pregnant.

"Austin..." said Sam, almost crying, and not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Sam..." said Austin, giving her a hug. "Sam, it's okay. It's all going to be okay." Austin was trying to be calm for Sam's sake, but he was freaking out inside. They had always been so careful. She was on birth control. He had always used a condom. How could this have happened? How could he be a father? But it was their own actions that had brought them to this point, and he knew he had to step up and be a man about this. "Sam, it'll all be okay," he told her again. "We can do this."

"Are you...angry about this?" asked Sam, voicing her worst concern.

"Sam, I'm a little scared, and definitely shocked, but, no, I'm not angry, okay?" Austin assured her.

This was a big relief to Sam. She could tell, in that moment, that Austin meant what he said. He could not have been any more of her Prince Charming in that moment if he had tried.

"Besides," continued Austin, "why would I be angry? No, we obviously didn't plan this, but I, I mean, I'm going to be a dad. Why would I ever be angry about that?"

Sam smiled. She could have sworn she saw a little smile in Austin's eyes when he said that, and could also have sworn that he sounded a little excited beneath the fear and shock. And Sam thought she sensed a little excitement in herself deep down.

"I guess this baby was clearly meant to be," she added.

"Must have been," agreed Austin.

Sam immediately knew she had to call Carter. As her best friend, he should be one of the first ones to know.

When Carter picked up his phone, Sam sensed he still sounded sleepy and only then did she remember the three-hour time difference.

"Hello," said Carter, sleepily.

"Hi," said Sam. "How are you doing?"

"Sleepy," said Carter. "But you better have a good reason for waking me up at 5:15 in the morning!"

"Sorry, I forgot about the time difference."

"That's okay. So, how are you doing?"

"Well, I've got some news."

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wait, what?" said Carter.

"Yep, I'm pregnant. I just found out."

"Wow," said Carter. "I was _not_ expecting that at all."

"Neither was I," said Sam.

Meanwhile, Austin knew he had to call Ryan once he was awake. Sam soon finished her conversation with Carter and later that morning, happened to catch some of Austin's conversation with Ryan.

"Well, I've got some news...Just don't tell my dad, though...I need to tell him myself...Sam's pregnant...Yes, we were being careful...Yes...No, I just don't get how this could have happened...Don't give me any of that...I know _how_ it happened, okay, Ryan! I just can't believe it...Still, it's a little exciting, too. 'Bye."

After Austin hung up, he said, "We've told our friends, but...my dad is going to flip out. You know he's not crazy about us living together to begin with, and just last week, he told me not to get you pregnant any time soon."

"Well, technically, you didn't," pointed out Sam. "I mean, last week I was likely already pregnant."

"Good point."

As they started to make lunch later, Sam thought about everything. She thought about the fact that there was a baby that was half of her and half of Austin in her. She didn't know exactly how far along she was-she would need to wait for her first doctor's appointment to figure that out-but she knew the baby had likely been conceived after Austin had gotten back from his Colorado trip. And in just the few hours since learning of the baby, she already felt like a mother.


	6. California Here We Come

California Here We Come

November 21, 2003

"Ready?" said Sam, as she and Austin got ready to go to her first doctor's appointment.

"Ready," said Austin. Thanksgiving was a week away now, and they were busy getting ready to head out to California to spend the holiday with Austin's dad. And they had also decided to tell him about the baby then, too. As much as they dreaded it, they knew they would have to do it in person. And they would have to do it then, because Sam was just starting to show a tiny bit.

"Well, this is it," said Sam, as they arrived at the doctor's. They didn't have to wait long to be called back.

"Samantha Montgomery?"

"Here," said Sam. She and Austin went back. "And this is Austin," she added. "He's the father."

Soon they arrived at the room. As they waited for the doctor to come in, Austin had a lot of questions.

"So, how exactly is this going to work?" he asked.

"I think they're just going to ask how I'm feeling, what symptoms I've been having, figure out how far along I am and the due date, and listen to the baby's heartbeat and do an ultrasound to check out the baby and see how it's growing."

"Sounds good," said Austin. Just then, the doctor walked in.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Carlson," she said. "You must be Samantha Montgomery."

"Yes," said Sam. "And this is Austin. He's the father."

"Glad to meet you, Austin."

"Hi."

"Okay, Samantha, this is going to mostly be a consultation and then we'll finish it up with hearing the heartbeat and doing the ultrasound. What symptoms have you been experiencing so far?"

"I've mainly just been tired and having morning sickness."

"Has the morning sickness been bad?"

"No," said Sam. "It hasn't been too horrible. It's really just been on-and-off queasiness. I've only actually thrown up a couple of times."

"Okay, good." Dr. Carlson continued with the questions and then said, "Okay, we'll listen for the baby's heartbeat and do the ultrasound." She then got the heartbeat monitor ready.

Suddenly, Sam was very nervous. She had heard of stories of women going into their first appointment, only for the heartbeat to not be found. She didn't want that to happen to her. Although the pregnancy hadn't been planned, and it had only been a few weeks since she had found out she was pregnant, and she may have only been a week and a half shy of twenty years old and a college student, but she already loved this baby so much.

"Okay," said Dr. Carlson, driving Sam out of her thoughts, "let's listen to your baby." She placed the monitor on Sam's stomach and turned it on. Almost immediately, they could hear a rushing _pwump-pwump-pwump-pwump-pwump_ sound. Sam immediately breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. They had found the heartbeat right away.

"That is a very good, strong heartbeat," said Dr. Carlson. "The baby sounds great. Let's do the ultrasound."

"Okay," said Sam, excitedly. She saw that Austin had a smile on his face as well. Soon the ultrasound machine was turned on. The two were both immediately in awe as they saw the tiny, but already perfectly formed, baby. Austin could have sworn that the baby had reached its hand out to wave to them.

"Oh, wow," said Sam. Seeing the baby made it seem real all of a sudden. "How far along am I?"

"The baby is measuring about eight weeks since conception, so you're ten weeks pregnant now," said Dr. Carlson. "And that means..." She did some calculations and said, "Your due date is June 17th."

"That actually works out perfectly," said Austin. "Beginning of summer."

"Yeah, it does," said Sam. "The baby will arrive at the beginning of summer, and he or she will be a few months old by the time school starts again. So the difficult newborn period will be over the summer."

Austin once again looked at the image of the baby on the ultrasound. Suddenly, he felt extremely protective of Sam and the baby. He didn't want anything to happen to either of them, especially after knowing what his dad had gone through after Austin was born. He had been born two months early and had been touch and go for several days. And his mother, well-it was a touchy subject, and not one he normally liked to talk about, but he knew Sam would eventually have to know.

"Wow, Austin," said Sam, when they were leaving the appointment. "Can you believe this is our baby?"

"I know," said Austin. "It's amazing. And I'm suddenly really worried about something happening to either of you. Especially after knowing what my dad went through when I was born."

"What happened?" asked Sam. She had never heard this before.

"You know what?" asked Austin. "I think we should focus on the happiness of seeing the baby for the first time for today. The story isn't one I really like to tell."

"Okay," said Sam "I really would like to know eventually, though. Know what happened."

"Okay," said Austin. "That's a story for another day, though."

Five days later

It was Wednesday, the day before Thanksgiving. Austin and Sam were in the airport, waiting for their flight.

"Another half hour to boarding," said Sam. While they were waiting for their flight, they had also discussed the best way to break the news to Austin's dad. They knew it wouldn't be easy to do no matter what, but it would have to be done.

"Hey, Austin?" asked Sam.

"Yes?"

"What exactly happened, that was so horrible, when you were born?"

Austin sighed and said, "Two months before the due date, my mother developed preeclampsia. You know what that is, right?"

"I think so," said Sam. She had seen the word in a list of complications in one of her books. "It's a blood pressure and swelling problem, right?"

"Right," said Austin. "Well, anyway, her blood pressure was getting out of control, so they induced her at 30-31 weeks. They basically used an instrument to force her to dilate so I could be delivered. I came out, weighing only two and a half pounds, small for my age-the blood pressure was killing the placenta. They rushed me to the NICU while they tried to get Mom's blood pressure under control. After about an hour, when it became clear that all the things they were trying to do to help weren't working, they actually broke hospital protocol and brought me out of the NICU, because they knew it would probably be the only time she would get to see me. Her last coherent act was to name me. About fifteen minutes later, she had a stroke from the preeclampsia, and after being in a coma for a week, she died."

Sam was shocked. She had never heard that story before. She knew Austin's mother wasn't alive, but she had no idea what had happened to her. "Austin, I had no idea..." she said.

"I know," said Austin. "I told you, it's not a story I like to tell. And it was hard on Dad, too, seeing us head in different directions that week, me getting better while Mom got worse. And I can't imagine what it was like for Dad to suddenly be all alone, and with a new baby. Especially since I was so fragile at first, as well. I know part of the reason Dad wanted me to stay close to home is because he was so worried about me. He was completely helpless and couldn't protect my mom, and he didn't want that to happen with me as well."

"I can understand that now," said Sam. Just then, an announcement came over the loudspeaker.

 _"Flight 487 to Los Angeles boarding now."_

"That's our flight," said Sam. As they got in line, she added, "Austin, I'm glad you told me that. I think I can understand your dad's mindset and motivations regarding you better."

"Thanks, Sam," said Austin, as they found their seats on the plane. "Knowing my birth story has made me worried about something happening to you and to our baby. I don't want you to get preeclampsia, too. If I lost you-" Austin sighed. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I know," said Sam. After hearing all the safety instructions, Sam said, "Let's talk about a happier subject. At the next ultrasound, do you want to find out if the baby's a boy or a girl?"

"I've thought about it," said Austin, "and I think it would be more fun to be surprised. Don't you?"

After thinking a moment, Sam said, "I do."

"So that settles it?" asked Austin as the plane started taxiing down the runway. "We're not finding out, then?"

"Nope," said Sam. The taxiing got faster, and soon they were taking off.

"California, here we come," said Austin, as the plane took off. They had a long flight ahead of them, and they didn't know how Austin's dad would take their news. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too upset. But they knew there was only one way to find out what his reaction would be, and that would be to tell him. Hopefully, it would go well, and they would all have a Happy Thanksgiving.


	7. The News is Out

The News is Out

After a long flight, Austin and Sam's plane finally landed at LAX. As they waited to get off, they discussed when they should break the news to Austin's dad.

"We should probably wait until after we're finished eating," said Austin. "That way, if he kills me, I'll at least have had a nice last meal."

"All of the meal?" asked Sam. "Dessert included?"

"Sure," said Austin. "If he killed me before dessert, that would be a real shame, since it's going to be delicious." He gave Sam a nervous smile to let her know he was just kidding about his dad killing him, but he knew he would probably not be happy.

As they got off the plane, they saw Austin's dad waiting for them.

"Hey, Austin. Hey, Sam," he called.

"Hey, Dad," said Austin. The three went down to baggage claim to get the suitcases.

"We don't have a ton of bags," said Sam. "After all, we're only staying until Saturday."

"Then going through baggage claim shouldn't take too long," said Austin's dad.

He was right. After going through baggage claim, they got into the car to head to Austin's house.

"Here's the deal," said Austin's dad. "Sam is going to be sleeping in the guest room."

"Yes, Dad, I _know,_ " said Austin, annoyed that his father was starting in on him again.

"After all, we wouldn't want anything to happen, right?"

Austin didn't say anything, but thought, _You have no idea._ Besides, either way, Austin wouldn't have ever dreamed of doing anything in his dad's house. He just knew and felt that that would be wrong.

"We're here," called his dad, once they got to the Ames house.

"All right," said Austin, jumping out. Sam followed.

Although Sam and Austin were both hungry, they knew they had to wait to eat or they would never get on California time. When it was finally time to eat, they had to wait even longer because the first attempt at cooking ended with a burned pizza and they had to make another one.

Dinner was a pretty pleasant affair, and soon it was time for dessert. As Austin had expected, it was delicious-peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream.

"This is really great peach cobbler, Mr. Ames," said Sam with her mouth full.

"Thank you, Sam," said Austin's dad. "You really seem to be enjoying it. You've had two helpings."

"Just really hungry," said Sam. "With the three hour time difference and dinner getting delayed because of the pizza burning, well...you get the picture."

After dessert was finished, Sam and Austin knew it was time.

"Hey, Dad," said Austin. "We've got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Austin sighed and said, "Sam's pregnant."

Austin's dad was silent for a minute and said, "What? How?"

Austin just thought, _You'd think you would already know, considering you don't approve of us living together._

His dad continued, "Austin Joseph Ames, come here right now!"

Austin knew he had no choice, so he obeyed.

"How could you be so careless? How could you let this happen? While still technically living under my roof? After what I specifically told you last month?"

Austin just tuned out most of the rest of his father's rant. He knew it would eventually stop.

Once his dad was done, Sam walked into Austin's old bedroom.

"Well, that went well," said Austin. He sighed.

"Look on the bright side," said Sam. "We got it over with, and now we won't ever have to do it again. The news is out now. And you're still alive and in one piece."

"Yeah, I guess," said Austin. Sam went into the guest room and Austin fell into a very uneasy sleep. He had a feeling this wouldn't be such a Happy Thanksgiving.

The next morning

Austin woke up on Thanksgiving morning to his dad sitting in the chair by his bed.

"Dad?" said Austin sleepily.

"Yes?" his father responded, sounding much calmer than he had the night before. Austin fully woke up and saw that his dad looked like he hadn't slept very well, either.

"Austin, I...I'm sorry," said his dad. "I should have handled it better. I should have handled a lot of things with you a lot better. I should have treated you like the son I love, and I haven't been doing that a lot lately."

Austin didn't have anything to say, so he just continued listening.

"I had just hoped you were being careful, and..."

Austin interrupted, "We were, Dad. It's not 100% foolproof. You told me that yourself, when I was in high school."

"Well, I knew you had to know that, so you wouldn't be hooking up with random girls a lot." His dad continued, "I think I just had to accept that you're not a little boy any more. I think sometimes I've still been seeing you as, well, this." He looked at a picture on the nightstand table of a baby in an incubator with a bunch of tubes in his nose, a baby wearing a christening gown, and a little boy on a swing. "You were such a tiny little thing, coming so early into this world. I didn't think it was possible for such a tiny baby to survive. And after what happened with your mom..."

"I know," said Austin.

"I just felt such a need to always protect you," added his dad. "That was partly why I wanted you to stay close to home."

"I know that, Dad," said Austin.

"But your news last night made me finally fully realize that you're a man now, and I have to accept that and let go. And I'm so glad you're being a man about this, too."

"You told me I always had to be if anything like this ever happened," said Austin. He got out the ultrasound picture from the week before and said, "And I understand now how you feel about the need to protect me. As soon as I saw this, I felt the same need. I don't want anything to happen to Sam or the baby. I think I understand you better now." He gave his dad a quick hug and then sat back down on his bed to catch his breath.

"How far along is she?" asked his dad.

"Eleven weeks today," said Austin.

Austin's dad thought for a minute and then chuckled.

"What's so funny, Dad?"

"She was already pregnant, then, wasn't she? Last month, when I told you not to get her pregnant any time soon, she was already pregnant, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was," said Austin, laughing a little himself, finding the humor in that.

"So technically, you didn't."

"Yeah," said Austin. "I'm glad we had this talk. Besides, Ryan and Carter are going to be here soon." Sam and Austin had invited Ryan and Carter to come over for breakfast on Thanksgiving so they could catch up before spending the rest of the holiday with their own families.

"They sure are," said his dad. "Let's go wait for them, then."


	8. Come, Ye Thankful People, Come

Come, Ye Thankful People, Come

As Austin and his dad walked out of his room, they saw Sam was already up and turning on the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.

"Hey, Sam," said Austin, walking over to give her a quick kiss.

"Hey, Austin," said Sam. "Is everything cool with your dad?"

"Yeah," said Austin. "We had a talk and we're all good now."

"Great," said Sam. The three sat down to watch the parade while they waited for Ryan and Carter to arrive.

"I think they're here," said Austin's dad. Sure enough, Carter was at the door. Sam immediately went to open it.

"Hey," said Carter. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" they all said back.

"So, Sam, I heard you and Austin had a little _too_ much fun a couple months back," teased Carter, making Sam blush.

"I guess you could say that," she said. Changing the subject, she said, "Let's sit down and watch the parade while we wait for Ryan to get here. Then we can have breakfast."

"Sure thing."

When Ryan arrived a few minutes later, all five of them sat down at the table and started filling their plates with pancakes, bacon, fruit and glasses of water or juice. While they started eating, everyone noticed that Sam had put more on her plate than the others. Ryan even commented on it.

"Don't you think that's a little much, Sam?"

"Maybe for you," she said with her mouth full. "But remember, I'm pregnant and eating for two."

"Good point."

"I think these pancakes are excellent," said Carter.

"Thank you," said Austin's dad. "It's an Ames Thanksgiving tradition. Simple and easy to make."

"Well, pancakes are easy," said Carter.

"Even I can make pancakes," added Ryan.

"Well, the one time I let Austin try to make some, he just about started a fire in the kitchen."

"Really?" asked Sam. She had never heard that story before. Carter looked surprised as well. "How did that happen."

"He didn't put grease in the pan," said Austin's dad. Sam, Carter and Ryan all laughed, but Austin just looked embarrassed.

"And what about the burned pizza last night? Did that happen because you let Austin help make it?" Sam asked.

"Yes. This time he thought 400 degrees meant 450 degrees." Austin turned red as the others continued laughing.

"Well, let's get the topic off of my complete lack of cooking skills," he said, and they changed the subject.

Soon, breakfast was over and Carter and Ryan left to spend Thanksgiving with their families. In the late afternoon, when it was time for the big dinner, Austin and Sam were watching the football game while Austin's dad cooked the turkey. He wouldn't even let Austin in the kitchen for this.

"Hey, Austin," said Sam, "watching this game has got me thinking about something. Do you ever miss football?"

"Maybe a _little_ bit," said Austin. "It's not like I hated it or anything. It just wasn't my passion, that's all." Just then, they got called in for dinner.

"Great turkey," said Sam.

"Thank you," said Austin's dad. "I think it turned out well, if I say so myself."

"Probably because you wouldn't even let Austin in the kitchen," teased Sam, making Austin blush again.

"I still don't see why," he said.

"Didn't we just establish at breakfast that you ruin everything you try to cook?" asked his dad with a slight laugh. "Luckily, the pies are store-bought, so you can't ruin those."

"Well, let's stop talking and go eat," said Sam. "I'm hungry."

"Let's say the blessing first," said Austin's dad, as the three joined hands. "Austin?"

Austin said, "Lord, as we gather here on this Thanksgiving day, let us remember how much we have to be thankful for. That Dad and I have repaired our tense relationship, that I have Sam in my life, and for the new member of the family to be coming in the summer. Amen."

"Amen," they all said, and sat down to eat.

"By this time next year, we'll have our baby as well," said Sam with a smile.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Austin's dad.

"We're going to be surprised," said Sam. "But it's too soon to tell right now anyway."

Dinner went very smoothly. Austin was glad that he and his dad had finally smoothed things over completely. Two years ago, he never could have envisioned that happening.

Two days later, Austin and Sam headed back to Princeton. They made plans this time for Austin's dad to come out there for Christmas. They could hardly wait.

December 1, 2003

Sam woke up Monday morning to a smiling Austin standing over her. He seemed to be standing over something to try to hide it.

"Hey, Austin," she said. "What's up?"

"Well, I had my big 2-0 last September, and I recall that someone is having hers today," said Austin with a grin.

"And who might that be?" Sam teased. Austin smiled and revealed two trays with a donut each on them, along with two glasses of orange juice, a small vase with a flower in it, and the newspaper. "Everyone deserves breakfast in bed on her birthday," said Austin with a smile. "Happy Birthday, Sam."

"Thank you," said Sam. "Where did you get these donuts?"

"I woke up and made a quick trip to Krispy Kreme early this morning," said Austin. "And I even made sure to get the chocolate-iced creme-filled, since I know that's your favorite."

"Wow," said Sam.

"Everyone deserves their favorite treat on their birthday," added Austin. "So, do you want to eat?"

"Sure," said Sam. "We're starving." She was referring to her and the baby.

Austin smiled and placed his hand on her still mostly flat stomach. "And how is the baby today?" he asked.

"Great," said Sam. After talking a few more minutes, they started eating. It was one of the best birthdays Sam had ever had.


	9. Joy to the World

Joy to the World

Christmas Eve

Much of December flew by and before Sam and Austin knew it, it was Christmas Eve. After a very busy day, they had to go to the airport to pick up Austin's dad. It was really late. In fact, it would be the last flight in for the night.

On the way to the airport, they were both entranced by the Christmas lights and displays. Everything always seemed so magical at Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Austin," said Sam.

"You, too," said Austin with a grin. As they were about to pull in at the airport, they noticed a light display that spelled out _Joy to the World._ They immediately smiled, knowing it was exactly how they were feeling at the moment.

"I haven't been up this late on Christmas Eve since forever," said Austin as they pulled into the parking spot and got out of the car.

"Me, neither," said Sam. Even the airport had a big Christmas tree outside. It was much bigger than their tree back at their apartment. Since the ceilings were pretty low, they only had a tree a couple of feet high, as they couldn't fit anything taller in.

"Okay, let's find Dad's flight," said Austin, looking at the board for arriving flights. "Here it is. Just landed. Gate C."

Once they got to the gate, it wasn't long before Austin's dad came out and saw them waiting.

"Merry Christmas, Dad!" said Austin.

"Merry Christmas," he replied. "I only have this and my carry-on with me, so we won't have to go through baggage claim."

"Great!" said Sam. She always hated going through baggage claim.

They walked out to the car and Austin's dad added, "I brought something."

"What is it?"

He reached into his small bag and pulled out a video of _Frosty the Snowman._ "That way, we'll still be able to watch even though we're not at home. We don't want to break tradition, do we?"

Austin laughed. Ever since he was real young, he and his dad would always watch _Frosty the Snowman_ on Christmas after all the presents had been opened and they had eaten. "Dad, I'm a little too old for that, don't you think?" he asked.

"Actually, it's kind of a gift for the baby as well. Next year, you two can start watching it with him or her."

"Great idea. I never thought of that," said Austin. Soon they had reached the car and were all getting in and heading back to their apartment.

Suddenly, Austin's dad looked worried.

"What is it, Dad?" asked Austin.

"Did you two go to church earlier?" he asked. "To the Christmas Eve service?"

Austin tried to hide a laugh. No matter how old he got, it seemed his dad wouldn't stop checking up on him completely.

"Yes, we did," said Austin. "We went around seven and then came home to relax a little before coming here to get you."

"Sure did. It was great, too," added Sam.

"Okay, good. I also went earlier before my flight. I wouldn't want you to miss the Christmas Eve service."

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Austin, yawning. They were all very sleepy and were very glad when they arrived. Given how late it was, it was no surprise that they all fell right asleep.

Christmas

When they woke up on Christmas morning, everything once again seemed magical, as it always did on Christmas.

Austin's dad walked out of the extra bedroom in the apartment-they were using it as a guest room for now and later would turn into a nursery for the baby-and into the kitchen to find Sam and Austin putting some cinnamon rolls on a plate.

"Merry Christmas!" they called.

"Merry Christmas," said Austin's dad. "To who do I owe this to?"

"Don't look at me," said Austin. "This was all Sam's doing. She bought them, cooked them and iced them, all by herself."

"Yes, I did," said Sam.

"That's great. I'm surprised you let her do that, Austin."

"Well, she wouldn't let me help. I believe, as we established at Thanksgiving, that I ruin everything I try to cook." All three of them laughed as they started eating.

Once breakfast was over, they started opening presents. Austin's dad had gotten some Princeton onesies and another stuffed tiger for the baby. Austin particularly liked this, since his dad had had Austin wrapped up in a USC blanket and had a foam USC football in the nightstand drawer from day one. He knew the gifts were his way of fully accepting them being at Princeton.

"I knew you'd appreciate this," he said. "And it doesn't matter if the baby ends up being a boy or a girl."

"Right," said Austin.

"Speaking of which," said Sam, "Austin, do you have a feeling about what the baby is? Boy or girl?"

Austin thought for a moment and said, "Not really. Some days I think one and some days I think the other. How about you?"

Sam said, "I've always thought it's a boy. And I feel that way more and more as it gets closer."

New Year's Eve

The next week went by. It was now New Year's Eve and 2004 was only hours away. Sam's next ultrasound was coming up, and they were determined not to find out the sex of the baby. She was now almost sixteen weeks.

As midnight, and 2004, grew closer, Austin looked excited, but very nervous as he walked toward Sam.

"Sam, the last two years have been quite eventful. Meeting up, coming here, moving in, having the baby in June..."

"Sure has been," said Sam, a little confused. He looked nervous, but also excited, so she knew he probably wasn't breaking up with her, but she had no idea what he was doing.

"And I've just fallen in love with you even more."

"Me, too," said Sam.

"And I want us, our baby and maybe even more kids at some point to always be together." Austin got out a small box and got down on one knee. Sam realized what was going on now and started crying tears of joy.

"Samantha Montgomery, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she said. They kissed and Austin placed the ring on her finger. Soon after, the countdown to midnight started and it was officially 2004.

"What perfect timing!" Sam said. "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year!" said Austin. "And I also want you to know that I didn't propose just because we're having a baby."

"Thank you for letting me know that," said Sam.

"I was actually planning to before we even knew about the baby."

"Really?" asked Sam. She was surprised.

"Yes, I was," said Austin. "Surprised?"

"Sure am," said Sam with a big smile on her face. She felt incredibly lucky right then and knew that 2004 would be the best year of their lives.

Author's Note: Please send some reviews. Also, I'd like to know if anyone has any guesses as to what the baby is. (I, of course, already know, but does anyone else want to guess?)


	10. Vacation Crasher

Vacation Crasher

As 2004 got underway, Sam could hardly believe that she and Austin were actually getting married! The plan was for the wedding to be in summer 2006, right after they graduated.

Sam was now four months pregnant, and it was time for the second ultrasound. They could clearly see that the baby was much bigger than it had been in November.

"Wow, this baby has really grown," said Sam, as Dr. Carlson did the scan.

"It sure has," said Austin. "And it has its hand with all five fingers spread out, giving Mommy and Daddy a little wave. Hi, baby!"

"Okay," said Dr. Carlson, "the baby looks great. Everything is developing perfectly."

"That's really good to know," said Sam.

"Do you want to know the sex?" she asked.

"No, we're going to be surprised," said Austin, and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then close your eyes while I check out the baby's legs."

They did, and soon Dr. Carlson said, "Okay, you can open your eyes now. Everything looks great. The baby is in excellent condition."

"All right! Thank you so much, Dr. Carlson!"

May 28, 2004

As the next few months passed, the baby continued to grow, and so did Sam. She still was sure the baby was a boy, and they only had a few more weeks to find out.

Sam had had a baby shower in April, and they had gotten everything they needed and had set up the nursery. In keeping with the Princeton and tiger theme, they had decorated the baby's room with a jungle motif.

It was now Memorial Day weekend, and Sam and Austin were once again headed to the Jersey Shore. Austin was a little hesitant, but Sam assured him that both she and the baby were in excellent condition and the due date was still about three weeks away, so just going away for the weekend was perfectly fine.

That Friday, they arrived at the beach, ready to spend a nice, relaxing weekend. It would be their last vacation with just the two of them before the baby arrived.

"Ready to have our last vacation before the baby?" asked Austin as they entered the beach house.

"Sure am," Sam said. As they fell asleep later that night, Sam smiled, thinking about the baby's impending arrival. _Only three more weeks,_ she thought happily, before falling asleep as best as she could.

Two days later

That Sunday, Sam was up bright and early. For some reason, she had a sudden burst of energy. Austin was surprised to see her already up when he woke up later.

"Wow, you're up early," he said.

"Yes," said Sam. "Just feel really energized."

"That's odd," said Austin, but he didn't think anything of it. The day continued, with Austin watching the Indy 500 later and Sam taking a walk. She had started feeling some little cramps around noon, but figured they were Braxton-Hicks. Now, however, she wasn't so sure, as they were getting stronger, although still not fully regular.

When it was time for the late afternoon barbecue, the cramps had definitely increased. Sam was definitely noticing them now, and they seemed to be coming at more regular intervals and getting more painful.

Austin was soon noticing this as well. "Hey, Sam," he said, "is something up? You've been kind of restless all day."

"It's fine. I've just been having some cramps since early this afternoon."

"Really?" said Austin, now suspicious. "Do you think this could be it?"

"Austin, it's probably just Braxton-Hicks," said Sam, as another cramp struck. This one seemed more painful than the rest, though.

"I don't think Braxton-Hicks last for several hours," said Austin, now getting even more suspicious. Sam had seemed to be in pain during that last cramp.

"Austin, I really don't think this is anything," Sam insisted. Right as she said that, another one struck. The last two had been close together, and more painful than the others, but Sam continued to insist that it was nothing. Austin, however, was not convinced.

Right as another cramp struck, Sam also felt a slight trickle. "Uh-oh," she said.

"What is it?"

"I think maybe my water broke. Maybe this really is it after all."

"Oh, boy," said Austin. "We have to get to the hospital, then."

"I think you-" Sam started to say, but then a particularly painful cramp-or contraction, she now knew-hit. This had been the worst one yet. When it passed, she finished, "I think you're right."

"Looks like we have a little vacation crasher," said Austin. They called the doctor, who told them to come right in, and headed to the car, ready to go to the hospital. Suddenly, Austin was worried. After all, the due date wasn't for two and a half more weeks. Although he knew Sam was considered full term, as she was delivering at 37-38 weeks instead of 30-31 weeks like he had been born at, he still couldn't help being concerned. He just wanted everything to go well.

On the way to the hospital, Sam's contractions got more painful. She could barely talk through them, and she was spent between them.

As they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Austin asked, "Hey, Sam, do you want to get some pain medication, or do natural childbirth?"

Sam said, "Do I look insane? Of course I'm getting medication!"

"Okay, just checking."

They soon walked into the hospital, knowing that when they left, they would likely be leaving with their baby.


	11. Here Comes a Son

Here Comes a Son

Austin and Sam walked into the hospital, with Sam's contractions getting more painful by the minute. There was absolutely no doubt that this was it.

"Name?" asked the hospital receptionist.

"Samantha Montgomery."

"What brings you here today?"

"Contractions."

"When did they start?"

"Early this afternoon." As Sam said this, another contraction hit. She had to wait for it to pass before she could answer any more questions.

"How many weeks are you?"

"Thirty-seven and a half."

"Have your membranes ruptured?"

"I think they may have, but I'm not sure."

"Okay," said the receptionist. "Let's get you back into a room and get you checked out."

"Okay."

Soon Dr. Carlson came in to check Sam out and see if this was real labor or not. Sam _hoped_ this was it. If this was this painful and not the real thing, she didn't even want to know what the real thing would be like.

"All right," said Dr. Carlson. "We've gotten you checked out. You are completely effaced and a good three-to-four centimeters dilated. And the baby's head is much lower than it was a week ago."

"What does that mean?" asked Austin.

"It means that you'll be having a baby tomorrow at the absolute latest. This is definitely the real thing."

"All right!" said Sam.

"Do you feel like you need anything for pain?" asked Dr. Carlson.

"Yes, epidural," said Sam.

"Okay, I'll get your IV started and call in the anesthesiologist, then."

Austin stepped out to call his dad while Sam got the epidural. He hadn't wanted to call him if he wasn't sure it was it, but now he knew it was.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Austin, what's up?"

"Sam went into labor today."

"What?" asked Austin's dad, a little surprised.

"Yeah, it caught us off guard, as well. The baby decided it wanted to be a little vacation crasher."

"Apparently. I'll be on the next flight out there."

"Okay," said Austin. He hoped his dad would make it in time.

"I just called Dad," said Austin, as he walked back in the room.

"Great," said Sam. "Now all we have to do is wait." She was hooked up to two monitors-one to measure her contractions and another to monitor the baby's heart rate. Dr. Carlson had said that the baby's heart rate looked excellent, and Sam thought it was cool to see how strong her contractions were now that she couldn't feel them. She also called Carter, and Austin called Ryan, to give them the news as well.

After a couple hours, Dr. Carlson came back in to see how Sam's labor was progressing.

"Okay, you are now five centimeters," she said, after checking. "Halfway there." Both Sam and Austin were glad to hear that things had progressed.

By 9:00 that night, Sam had progressed to six. Soon, shortly after midnight on Monday, she was seven-to-eight. Dr. Carlson assured both Austin and Sam that first-timers often went slowly, and things were progressing slowly, but they were progressing. Sam and Austin both napped, as they knew they would need to store up their energy for what lay ahead.

At 3:00 AM, Dr. Carlson checked Sam again and said she just had a little rim left and that it would be time to push very soon. And the baby was still tolerating things very well. Sam was nervous and excited. So was Austin. They would soon get to meet their baby and find out if it was a boy or a girl!

Around 4, Sam paged Dr. Carlson and said, "I'm feeling a little pressure."

"Okay, that could be a sign that you're ready," said Dr. Carlson. She checked Sam and said, "You're fully dilated. It's time!"

Just then, Austin's dad came in.

"Dad!" said Austin. "Just in time! We're ready to push, so you'll need to step out, OK? Sam only wants me and the doctors in the delivery room."

"Okay," said Austin's dad. "I'll wait."

Dr. Carlson gave Sam a crash course in pushing, and told her not to be discouraged if it took a couple hours, as first-timers tended to take the longest with pushing.

"Okay, push!" Sam pushed, and Dr. Carlson said, "Great job! Push again!"

After about half an hour, Dr. Carlson said, "We're making some progress. I can just see the head."

"Wow!" said Austin.

"Once the head and shoulders are out, we're pretty much home free, right?" asked Sam.

"That's right," said Dr. Carlson. After a few more pushes, Dr. Carlson said, "I'm seeing more of the head with every push. And its not slipping back, either. We'll be getting the head out very soon." A few more pushes, and the baby's head indeed was out.

"Okay, Sam, the head is out," said Dr. Carlson. "Look down." Sam did, and the head was out. She could see that there was a small amount of dark hair. It was amazing! Dr. Carlson suctioned out the baby's mouth and nose and told Sam, "Okay, we've got one shoulder. Rotate for the other. And..." She lifted the baby out and placed it on Sam's chest. "You have a baby!" The baby started crying, and Sam did too. She was so full of love for her child.

Austin was also looking at the baby and smiling. "Hi, I'm your daddy," he said, and smiled at how right it sounded. "Yeah, I'm your daddy!"

It was right then that Sam realized that they still didn't know what the baby was. She said, "Austin, we still don't know if it's a boy or a girl!"

"Then let's check," said Austin. He and Sam looked.

"It's a boy!" said Sam. "I was right! It's a boy!"

"Wow, it's a boy," said Austin. "I have a son."

"Dad, do you want to cut the cord?" Dr. Carlson asked Austin.

"Yes," said Austin. He cut the cord and told his new son, "Okay, you're a free man now."

"Let's get the baby cleaned up, weighed and measured now," said Dr. Carlson, picking up the baby and taking him to the warmer. He started crying again. Sam thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Six pounds, five ounces, 19 inches," called Dr. Carlson, handing the baby, now bundled in a nice warm blanket and little blue hat, to Sam and Austin.

"Oh, he's so cute!" said Sam.

Austin knew he had to tell his dad now that the baby was here. He walked out of the room and to where his dad was waiting.

"Dad," said Austin, with a big grin on his face, "it's a boy! We have a son!"

Austin's dad gave a big grin as well, and asked "How's Sam?"

"They're both great!" said Austin. "He's so cute, too. Six pounds, five ounces." The two walked back in so Austin's dad could see his grandson.

"Hi," said Sam, holding her new son.

"Hi, Sam. Let me see my grandson."

"Okay," said Sam, handing the baby to Austin's dad. The baby yawned. "Oh, he's tired," said Austin's dad.

"Can you blame him?" asked Austin. "He's had a big day."

"What time was he born?" asked Sam.

"5:05," said Dr. Carlson.

Sam then realized what today was. May 31. She told Austin, "This is exactly one year since I moved in with you."

"Wow," said Austin. "We've come a long way since then, haven't we?"

"We sure have," said Sam. "And it's also Memorial Day. Our little guy wanted everyone to remember when he was born."

After a little while, Austin's dad left so the new family could get some sleep.

"What should we name him?" asked Austin.

Sam looked at her son. They had discussed both boy and girl names throughout her pregnancy, but didn't want to set anything in stone until the baby was actually born. But now that he was here, Sam knew the perfect name for him.

"Austin Michael Ames," she said.

Austin was very touched by this. It was a way to honor Austin's dad as well, whose middle name was Michael.

"Dad will be so happy," said Austin. Then he saw Sam crying a little. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just wish my dad could have seen Austin Michael," said Sam.

"I know," said Austin. "But I'm sure he's looking down and smiling."

Austin's words gave Sam a little comfort. Soon, it was time for Michael to go to the nursery so Sam could get some rest. Before Sam went to sleep, she thought how amazed she was by Michael, that he was half of her and half of Austin, and that he was the same baby that had grown in her all those months and that she had seen on the ultrasounds. How could it all be the same baby? she thought in amazement. And she knew that once they brought Michael home in a couple days, the real fun would begin as they would start their lives as a family. She couldn't wait.


	12. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

After Sam had gotten a little sleep, Austin came in, bringing Michael in his little bed.

"Oh, hi, Michael!" Sam exclaimed. "Aren't you just so precious?"

Michael started to fuss, and Austin said, "He may be hungry. It's been a little while since he ate."

"Okay," said Sam, picking him up. "No problem." She lifted up her gown and started to feed Michael. "He got a bottle in the nursery, right?"

"Yes, he did," said Austin.

"Good. Hopefully he'll be able to nurse better, now that he's had some food and has perked up a bit."

Once Michael was done eating, Austin's dad came back in.

"Hey, Dad," said Austin.

"Hi, Son. Let me see my grandson."

Sam handed Michael to Austin's dad.

"Does he have a name yet?"

"He sure does," said Austin. He looked at Sam and said, "Tell him what it is."

"His name is Austin Michael Ames," said Sam. "He's going by Michael."

"Did you pick Michael after my middle name?" asked Austin's father.

"Yes, we did," said Austin. He knew his dad would be very happy that they had used part of his name.

"Hi, Michael," said Austin's dad. "I'm your Grandpa Andy."

"You know what, I think Michael's getting tired," said Sam. "He just ate, so he's probably ready to go back to sleep."

"Okay, no problem," said Austin's dad, handing Michael back to Sam and Austin.

A few hours later, Sam got a call from Carter.

"Hey, Carter!"

"Hey, Sam!" said Carter. "Is the baby here?"

"Yes, he is!" said Sam.

"Oh, it's a boy!" said Carter. "Have you two named him yet?"

"His name is Austin Michael Ames," said Sam, with a big grin. "He's so cute, too!"

"I bet," said Carter. "Well, I'll leave you three be now."

"Okay," said Sam.

June 1, 2004

The next day, Austin and Sam both got a surprise. Ryan and Carter had flown in to come see them and the baby.

"Hello," they both said.

"Hi," Sam told them. "This is Michael."

Austin was holding Michael now, so Ryan and Carter walked over to him.

"So," said Ryan, "how's fatherhood?"

"Great!" said Austin. "Of course, it'll probably be a lot harder once we bring him home tomorrow. But it'll all be worth it."

"Someone was in a hurry to get here, it sounds like," said Carter, looking down at Michael, who was asleep.

"He was," said Sam. "We were definitely caught off guard. He just wanted to be a Memorial Day baby and to have everyone remember when he was born.

"I remember the day you told me you were pregnant, almost exactly seven months ago," added Carter.

"I know. And here we are now," said Sam, looking down at little Michael, who opened his eyes briefly to look at his visitors and then went back to sleep.

June 2, 2004

It was a big day for the new family. They were coming home.

"I can't wait to bring you home!" said Austin to Michael, who had his eyes wide open and was staring at his dad. Sam and Austin both knew that Michael couldn't see too well yet, but they also sensed that he knew exactly who they were.

"You're going to have a nice little home for the next two years," added Sam.

Their nurse came in just then to give them discharge instructions.

"Michael does have a little bit of jaundice," she told them. "But that's not uncommon in newborns, especially since he was a couple of weeks early."

"Yeah, his eyes do look a little yellow," said Austin.

"Is there anything special we need to do for that?" asked Sam.

"Nothing too drastic," said the nurse. "His jaundice is very mild. Just keep feeding him normally and take him out for a field trip around campus, since it's nice and sunny out. The sunlight should help clear up the jaundice. And he'll just need to come back here in a couple of days for a blood test to check his bilirubin levels, and make sure they're going down, since if they go down, that means the jaundice is improving."

"Okay," said Sam. "We can do that." She put Michael in his little Princeton onesie that they had gotten for him, and they soon headed out to the car to go home and start their lives as a family.

"Okay, Michael, we're going home," said Austin, as he strapped Michael into the car seat.

"We're going home," repeated Sam. Neither she nor Austin could actually believe that this was their son that they were bringing home.

Once they got back to their apartment, they brought Michael into the nursery that they had made for him. Austin had also made a sign for outside that said "Welcome Home, Michael."

"Well, Michael," Sam told him, "this is your home for the next two years."

Austin took him then, as Sam fell asleep, and looked at him. He couldn't believe that he had been so scared about having Michael at first, because he was the best thing that had ever happened to him and Sam. After a few minutes, Michael started to seem sleepy, so Austin placed him in his crib.

"Welcome home, Michael," he told his son. "Welcome home."


	13. We Are A Family

We Are A Family

The first night home with Michael went better than they expected. He only woke up a few times to eat and would go right back to sleep as soon as he was fed and changed. Sam and Austin were glad he wasn't too fussy at night.

Two days after bringing him home, they had to take Michael back to the hospital to get some blood work done to check his jaundice. They did see that his eyes were no longer yellow, so they knew that was a good sign. Sure enough, his bilirubin levels were back to normal. They were very glad that Michael's jaundice had cleared up.

The best times with Michael were during the day when he was awake and alert and would have his eyes wide open staring at either Sam or Austin. He was becoming more alert by the day, and they knew his eyesight was getting better as well.

Since it was summer and was nice and warm, they would often take him for walks around the Princeton campus. They were proud parents and loved showing Michael off to everyone. They didn't want to take him out for too long, yet, though, since he was still a newborn and hadn't had most of his shots yet. Once he was a couple months old and had gotten his shots, they knew they'd be able to take him out more.

As the next few weeks went by, Michael continued to grow. And he was starting to look like Austin a lot.

June 20, 2004

It was Father's Day, and Austin was so glad Michael had arrived in time for this. He was now just shy of three weeks old, and was growing and changing every day.

"Well, this is Father's Day," said Austin, smiling.

"It sure is," said Sam. "Happy Father's Day to an excellent father right here."

"Hey, I'm only three weeks into the job," said Austin.

"I know," said Sam. "But you're still an excellent father."

"Thank you," said Austin. "Also, I may be getting another book deal soon."

"Austin, that's great!" said Sam, taking Michael. "Your first one has been doing pretty well."

"I'm _really_ glad that I got that first one now," said Austin. "We probably wouldn't have this little guy with us right now otherwise," he said, looking at Michael.

"No, we probably wouldn't," agreed Sam.

That night, when Michael started fussing, wanting to be fed. Austin woke up and took Michael to the kitchen to feed him so Sam could get some rest. As he gave Michael his bottle, he also picked up a piece of paper with some writing on it. It was something he had worked on, and wanted to surprise Sam with it.

"Hey, Michael," Austin whispered, as they walked back into the room, "this is something Daddy wrote for you. Let's listen and see what we think, and we can show it to Mommy, okay?"

Michael just stretched out and vocalized a little bit, and then went right back to his bottle.

Austin said, "Okay. Let's hear it, then." He picked up the paper and read:

 _"My sweet little Austin Michael, a precious gift from above,  
_ _And the unexpected symbol of your mommy's and my love,  
_ _I sit and hold you in my arms and look into your eyes,  
_ _A sign of the race we won with you, my son, the prize._

 _When we first learned of your presence, we didn't know what to do,  
But God knew what he was doing when he created you.  
Since arriving to the world, our little baby boy,  
You have brought everyone we know much happiness and joy._

 _I look at you in amazement, parts of your mommy and of me,  
Combined into a little boy who was clearly meant to be.  
Since you came into our lives, the two of us are three.  
Therefore, both now and forever, we are a family."_

Austin was just about to put Michael back in his crib when he saw that Sam was awake, and looking at him, smiling.

"So, um, how much of that did you happen to hear?" asked Austin.

"I heard all of it," said Sam. "Austin, that was beautiful."

"Thank you," said Austin, giving her a quick kiss as they went back to sleep.


	14. Settling In

Settling In

As the weeks continued to pass, Michael continued to grow and Sam and Austin continued to settle in as parents. In mid-July, Austin's dad flew in for a visit and to see his grandson.

"Look how big Michael is now!" he exclaimed.

"He's really not," said Austin. "He's only a month and a half old, after all."

"Well, he looks big to me," said Austin's dad.

"He's definitely more alert now," said Sam. "And he's started smiling at us recently."

"That's been the best part of fatherhood so far," added Austin. "Just holding him in my arms and seeing him smile."

"I remember when you first smiled at me," said Austin's dad. "You were still in the NICU, although close to coming home. After you had such a traumatic birth and first few days, I wasn't sure if I would ever smile again. And with you being in the NICU for so long, I was worried that you wouldn't know I was your dad. It was an irrational thought, to be sure, and it went away once I first saw you smile at me. It made all the pain I'd been going through worth it."

"It sure is," said Sam, smiling at Michael, who smiled back.

"Have you made plans for once the school year starts?" asked Austin's dad.

"Yes," said Austin. "We found a really good daycare for him, and we got to meet the staff there the other day. They seem great. And it's pretty affordable, too, and close by."

"Great."

"Also, his christening will be at the end of November, Thanksgiving weekend."

"I'll be there."

Sam added, "And Carter and Ryan are going to be his godfathers."

"I'm sure they'll be very honored."

That night, after Michael had gone to bed, Sam and Austin sat in bed and talked.

"I think having Michael has really brought you and your dad closer together," said Sam.

"It sure has," said Austin. "That's definitely a good thing. I understand him a lot better now."

"Did you ever think that would be the case?"

"I thought it would have been a miracle," said Austin, with a laugh.

"Well, you got it through Michael," said Sam.

As the next few weeks and months went by, the new school year started and Michael started daycare. By September, he started rolling over. Sam and Austin were amazed that their baby was now mobile and was growing up so quickly.

By Thanksgiving, Michael was almost six months old. Austin's dad was coming in for the weekend for the holiday and Michael's christening.

Thanksgiving 2004

On Thanksgiving day, Michael was the first one up. He was like a living, breathing alarm clock.

"I'll get him," said Austin, waking up. He picked Michael up, changed him, and then gave him his morning bottle.

"Let's go watch the Macy's Parade with Mommy and Grandpa," he told Michael.

Michael continued to fuss.

"What is it, Michael?" asked Austin. "What is it?"

Michael responded by fussing more and trying to bite on Austin's arm.

"Oh, I think I know now," said Austin, opening Michael's mouth and seeing a bump on his lower gum.

"Hey, Sam!" he called.

"What is it?"

"I think Michael's getting a tooth!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, look."

Sam came to look and saw that there was indeed a bump on Michael's lower gum.

"You're right," she said. "A little ahead of schedule, too."

"Well, he is almost six months old."

"True. Let's go get him a teething ring."

Austin got a teething ring out from the freezer and gave it to Michael, who started biting down on it.

"Yeah, you're getting some choppers now," said Sam. "Soon you'll be getting more and then you'll be able to eat real food like Mommy and Daddy."

"I think he's hungry now," said Austin, turning on the TV to watch the parade. "Do you want to mash up some carrots or something for him?"

"Sure," said Sam. Michael had recently been starting to eat baby food. His favorite was the carrots.

"Okay, Michael," said Sam, once she had him in the highchair and had put his Baby's 1st Thanksgiving bib on him, "let's have some carrots and watch the parade."

Michael was mildly interested in the Macy's Parade, but he was more interested in eating his carrots.

"I guess Michael really likes the carrots," said Austin's dad.

"He does," said Austin. "He likes them so much I think he usually decides to save most of them for later." Sure enough, Michael had mashed carrots all over his face.

"Well, you know how it is feeding a baby," said Austin's dad. "More of the food gets on their face, bib and high chair than in their mouth."

"Isn't that the truth?" said Sam, picking Michael up to give him a bath and change him.

Soon, Michael was bathed and had a new outfit on and was smiling happily.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Michael," said Austin.

Three days later

It was Sunday, and it was the day of Michael's christening. Sam and Austin had also planned that night to take Michael to see his first move, _The Polar Express._ They had both loved that book and couldn't wait to read it to Michael when he got a little older.

The christening went very smoothly, and Michael handled it all like a champ. He didn't even make a fuss when the water had been poured on his head.

After the christening, the rest of the day seemed to fly by and soon it was time for the movie. They hoped Michael would behave during it. They had heard of horror stories of other babies crying incessantly during movies, but they figured Michael would do okay since he was a little older.

Michael was great during the film, and once it was over, Sam and Austin complimented him.

"That was a lot of fun," said Sam.

"Yeah. Kind of our first family outing," said Austin, as they walked to the car. "Did you like it, Michael?"

Michael cooed, which Austin took to mean yes. He then placed Michael in his car seat and got in the front.

As Austin started the car, he said, "Allll abooooard! This is THE POLAR EXPRESS!" Sam giggled, and even Michael gave a smile.

"Yeah," said Sam. "Is your daddy silly? Do you have a silly daddy?" Michael kicked his legs out a little, and they headed home.

Sam and Austin could hardly believe that Michael's first Christmas was only a few weeks away now. They planned to go out to California for the holiday, and it would be Michael's first plane trip as well. They hoped he would handle it well. And they knew his first Christmas would be one they would never forget.


	15. It's Baby's First Christmas

It's Baby's First Christmas

December 22, 2004

Sam, Austin and Michael were in the airport, waiting for their flight to board. The three of them would be flying across the country to spend Christmas with Austin's dad and all their friends, and then ring in 2005. They would return home January 3.

Unfortunately, Michael was also teething. Sam and Austin hoped he wouldn't be too fussy during the long flight. They also hoped his schedule wouldn't get too messed up by the three hour time difference. He was sleeping through the night now, and they were worried the time difference would mess that up.

"Hopefully, he'll just sleep on the plane, and that'll help," said Austin.

"I sure hope so," said Sam. She then turned to Michael and told him, "This is going to be a lot of fun. We're going to fly on a plane all the way to California to see Grandpa. It's your first plane ride!"

"Technically, it's his second," said Austin.

"No it isn't," said Sam. "We haven't taken a flight since last Thanksgiving. He wasn't there then."

"Um, he was there, technically," Austin pointed out.

"Whatever you say."

 _"Flight 2375 to Los Angeles is now pre-boarding,"_ the announcement came over the loudspeaker. _"Anyone who needs extra time, and anyone with small children, should board now."_

"That's us," said Austin, standing up. "Come on."

As they showed their tickets, the attendant looked at Michael and said, "And is this your first plane trip?"

"Yes, it is," said Sam, smiling. "We're going to Grandpa's for the holidays."

"Have fun."

"Thanks."

Once Sam and Austin had gotten Michael's car seat secured into the middle seat, so he would be between them and they could both easily tend to him as needed, they got in their seats and waited for all the other passengers to get on.

"I hope he does well during the flight," said Austin. "I've heard that the high altitudes can really make a baby's ears hurt, particularly during takeoff and landing. And babies don't know to swallow or chew gum or anything like that to help with that."

"I did bring something to help, though," said Sam, getting out a pacifier as the rest of the plane started to fill up.

"Oh, great idea! I never thought of that!" said Austin, putting the pacifier in Michael's mouth. Michael immediately started sucking on it. He loved to suck. Sam and Austin both loved the little joke written on the pacifier: _Pull to sound alarm_. When they had seen that, they knew they had to get it.

Soon, the flight took off. Michael looked a little surprised during the takeoff but otherwise seemed unfazed. He just sucked his pacifier.

Once the plane finally landed in California, Sam and Austin were both eager to get off.

"Okay, Michael, we're in California!" exclaimed Sam. As they got off the plane, the flight attendant gave some little clip-on angel wings for Michael.

"Angel wings, since it's Christmas, right?" asked Austin.

"Yep."

Austin's dad was waiting for them at the gate, and he was excited to see his grandson.

"Hey, guys!" he called. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" called Sam and Austin.

"Can you say 'Merry Christmas', Michael?" asked Sam. Michael just looked at them.

"I guess you're still too young for that," said Austin.

After going through baggage claim, the four got in Austin's dad's car and headed for the Ames house, ready to celebrate Christmas and the new year.

Christmas Eve

Two days after arriving in California, they had already done so much. Just the day before, they had taken Michael to the mall to see Santa and had gotten some pictures. And today was Christmas Eve. They were planning to go to the Christmas Eve church service and have Ryan and Carter join them.

"You ready for your first Christmas?" Sam asked Michael.

"I think he is," said Austin.

"You know, tomorrow, the Lakers are playing in the NBA on Christmas Day special," said Austin's dad. In addition to being a football fan, Austin's dad enjoyed basketball, especially the Lakers.

"Yeah," said Austin. "The media's hyping it up as the whole Shaq vs. Kobe battle."

"The Lakers are having a tough year, though, since trading Shaq."

"Yeah."

"Have you been following the Nets or the Knicks at all?"

"A little bit."

"It's too bad about the whole labor dispute in the NHL, though," added Sam, joining in the conversation.

"Well, at least I can feel better about giving away those Devils tickets," said Austin, with a grin.

Soon, they were all ready for church. Michael seemed to like all the carols. And they had enjoyed seeing the pageant as well.

Once church was over, Austin, his dad, Sam and Michael headed back to the Ames house, and Ryan and Carter would each join them.

"I remember your first year in the play," said Austin's dad. "You were a sheep."

"Aw. I bet you were a cute little sheep," Sam said.

"Are you making fun of me?" asked Austin.

"No, seriously. I bet you were a cute little sheep."

When they got home, they didn't have to wait long before their friends joined.

"Merry Christmas!" called Carter. "And how's Michael doing?"

"He's good," said Sam. "Although he probably thinks you're a little weird sometimes."

"Weird, me?" asked Carter, pretending to look hurt.

"Yeah. Is Uncle Carter weird?" Sam asked Michael, who just made a "Aa" sound.

Just then, Ryan also showed up.

"Hey, Merry Christmas!" he said.

"Merry Christmas!"

Austin was now holding Michael, and making funny faces at him.

"Oh, and _I'm_ the weird one, huh?" laughed Carter, seeing this.

"Babies love people to make faces at them. It's a way to get them to laugh," explained Austin. "Oh, and Ryan, since you're here, I need to talk to you. In private. Could you guys give us a minute?"

"Sure," everyone said.

"What's going on?" asked Ryan.

"It's about the wedding."

"Oh, that. What about it?"

"Well," started Austin, "June of '06 will be here before we all know it."

"I'll try to be there," said Ryan. "As your best friend since forever, I'll definitely try to make it."

"Well, I should hope so," said Austin. "I can't have my wedding without my best man."

"You're asking me to be your best man?"

"Sure am," said Austin, with a grin.

"Wow. That's a big deal."

"Well, I never considered asking anyone but you."

"Thank you."

After Carter and Ryan both left to be with their respective families, the rest of the group settled in and soon called it a night.

Christmas Day

"Merry Christmas, Michael!" Sam said, picking him up out of his portable crib. He was wearing a little onesie with red and green letters that said _It's Baby's First Christmas_.

"Merry Christmas," said Austin, poking his head in. "Let's go in the kitchen."

Austin's dad was in the kitchen, with the pancakes ready. "Merry Christmas!" he called

"Wow!" said Sam. "My favorite!"

"Mine, too!" said Austin.

"Do you think Michael would like them?" Austin's dad asked, laughing.

"Michael can't eat pancakes yet," said Austin. "He can't chew. He only has two teeth!"

"I know. I was kidding."

"Thank goodness," said Sam. "Michael is going to be having this," she added, getting out a jar of mashed peaches. "Yeah, you love this, don't you, Michael?"

After breakfast, they all unwrapped gifts. Austin's dad had gotten a special gift for Michael-a keepsake ornament for the Christmas tree with his name on it.

"Thank you, Dad," said Austin. He looked at Michael and told him, "Look, Michael! Isn't this pretty? This is from Grandpa! Yeah, it is."

After all the presents had been opened, the family all sat down for Michael's first viewing of _Frosty the Snowman._ Sam and Austin had never been happier. It was Michael's first Christmas, and even though he was too young to remember it, they were still making so many precious memories. In a week, they would ring in 2005. If 2005 turned out half as good as 2004 did, it would still be a great year.


	16. Michael Turns One

Michael Turns One

January 2005

After Austin, Sam and Michael rang in 2005, they headed back to Princeton to finish up junior year. One more year of college after that and then it would be time for the wedding. They could hardly wait.

"So, you've asked Ryan to be your best man?" Sam asked one day, when they were sitting down in the kitchen making wedding plans. Michael was sitting nearby, playing with some of his toys. He loved anything that was noisy.

"Yes," said Austin. "He's my best friend. I wouldn't have considered anyone but him."

"Ok, good," said Sam. "The best man is taken care of, then."

"Hey, where's Michael?" Austin asked suddenly. "I don't see him."

"Michael!" called Sam, frantically looking. "The door is locked; he can't have gotten far. I mean, he can roll, but..."

"Michael!" yelled Austin. "MICHAEL!"

"Let's not panic," said Sam. "He has to be in the apartment somewhere."

"Wait, did I just suddenly see movement in the laundry basket?" asked Austin.

"I've never heard of a laundry basket moving...or _snoring_ ," added Sam, reaching into it.

"Michael!" they both exclaimed with relief.

"How did you ever get in there?" asked Austin.

"I guess he can crawl now," said Sam. "This little scare should teach us to keep a closer eye on him from now on."

"All right, my baby is mobile!" exclaimed Austin.

The next few months seemed to fly by and Michael continued to grow like a weed. His crawling continued to improve, and Sam and Austin couldn't turn their backs on him for more than a few seconds before he would take off. By early April, he could even stand briefly if he was holding on to a piece of furniture or a push toy or something. But he would always fall right back down if he let go. And in early May, he could even walk while Austin or Sam helped him. And he now had six teeth.

May 31, 2005

Right after Memorial Day weekend, a big milestone was hit. Michael was now a year old. Sam and Austin had decided to keep his party small and not overwhelm him too much. Austin's dad flew in for the occasion.

"Happy Birthday, Michael!" Sam and Austin said together, as they woke him up that morning.

"You're a year old now," said Sam.

For breakfast, they gave Michael some bites of banana. They didn't even have to mash it. Now that he was getting his teeth, he could eat harder foods.

"Do you like bananas, Michael?" asked Austin. "Do you?"

"If he likes his cake as much as he likes bananas, then we're in trouble," said Sam, laughing.

Austin, his dad, and Sam had even gotten a few presents for Michael. They got him a teddy bear wearing a Princeton T-shirt, a toy truck and DVDs of _Shrek_ and _Shrek 2,_ which he had become obsessed with. Sam also liked those movies. After her experience with her stepmother Fiona, she thought it was only appropriate that the ogre princess was named Fiona as well.

"And now for the cake!" said Sam. She and Austin brought a small cake with a single candle on it. The two of them and Austin's dad started singing, "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Michael! Happy Birthday to you!"

Sam blew out the candle, and placed the little cake on Michael's high chair tray. "Happy Birthday, Michael!"

Michael started tearing into the cake and was soon a big mess.

"It's baby versus cake and baby is winning!" said Austin's dad with a laugh.

"Luckily, there's also a big cake for us," said Austin.

"Good thing," said Austin's dad.

"But right now, I think somebody needs a bath," said Sam.

Once Michael was cleaned up, Sam brought him back out to the kitchen.

"Come see Daddy!" said Austin, taking him.

"Da-da!" exclaimed Michael, pointing at Austin.

"What was that?" Austin asked. "Michael, say that again."

"Da-da!" repeated Michael.

"I think Michael knows me by name now," said Austin. "I mean, he's said 'da-da' before, but this is the first time he's ever said it specifically to me."

"Michael, who's that?" asked Sam.

"Da-da!"

"That's right! That's da-da!"

"And who's that?" asked Austin, pointing to Sam. "Who's that, Michael?"

Michael pointed to Sam and said, "Ma-ma!"

"All right!" exclaimed Austin. "Our baby is talking to us now!"

"Who would have thought that on his first birthday, Michael would actually start speaking to us, specifically?" asked Sam.

Michael went to bed early that night, as all the excitement of the day had worn him out. Sam and Austin sat down and thought about the day. Michael was a year old now! Where had the time gone? They had gotten through their first year of parenthood and were looking forward to the years ahead of them.


	17. Senior Year Begins

Senior Year Begins

The rest of the summer passed, and Sam and Austin's senior year began. The wedding was now only months away, too, and the planning was really getting started now.

One day, Austin came home with a lot of cake samples to test out.

"Which flavor do you think we should have?" he asked Sam. "We've got chocolate, yellow, strawberry, white, lemon, carrot and various cheesecakes."

"Back up," said Sam. "Did you say carrot? Who even eats carrot cake?"

"Someone must, or they wouldn't make it," Austin pointed out.

"Cake-ee!" called Michael, running over. Michael was now walking, and it was very difficult to keep up with him. Sam had once said that parenting a toddler always involved the words "Come back here!"

"Yeah, there's all kinds of cakes," said Sam. "It's for Mommy and Daddy's wedding, to see what kind of cake they want to have."

"Ee cake-ee!" exclaimed Michael.

"Do you want to try some?" asked Austin.

"Yeah, let's see which ones Michael likes," suggested Sam. "Which one do you want to try?"

"Let's try the lemon. I've always liked lemon cake," said Austin. "Maybe Michael's inherited my tastes."

Sam gave Michael a bite of the lemon cake sample. Michael shuddered and spit it out.

"Oh, I don't think Michael likes lemon," said Sam. "It's probably too sour for him."

"Okay, lemon is out, then," said Austin.

After testing out the other samples, they decided on chocolate, yellow and white for the wedding cake flavors.

Halloween 2005

The first few weeks of senior year seemed to fly by. Michael was a demanding toddler and that made it difficult for Sam and Austin to get their schoolwork done at times. They were so glad for the Disney movies, which kept Michael occupied for a little while so they could get their work done. Lately, his favorite was _The Jungle Book._ So every evening, Sam would put it on for him while she started her schoolwork and got dinner ready.

Soon it was Halloween. Sam and Austin had now been together for four years, and they had come so far in that time. They just needed to look at Michael for proof of that.

For Halloween, they dressed Michael up as Baloo from _The Jungle Book_ and took him trick-or-treating around their apartment building. He looked so cute.

"Michael, what do we say when we knock on people's doors?" asked Sam.

"Twick-o-tweet!" said Michael.

"Very good," said Sam.

Michael was a cute little Baloo, and they racked up a lot of candy. Not that they were going to let Michael eat most of it. He had many more years coming up that he would be able to do that.

After Sam and Austin had put Michael to bed that night, they sat down to discuss their post-graduation plans.

"So, where do you think we should live after graduation?" asked Austin.

"I don't know," said Sam. "We've discussed moving back to California and living in my dad's old house, but now I'm not sure I could do that. I think it would be too painful emotionally for me to live there."

"I know, and I understand," said Austin. "Plus, we really like it here in Princeton. Michael was born here, and he took his first steps here. Plus, I've actually been offered a job with a major publisher right in this area."

"You have!" exclaimed Sam. "Austin, that's great!"

"And with those two book deals I've already gotten, that's brought in a lot of money."

"Do you think we should look for a house in this area, then?" asked Sam.

"Sure," said Austin. "We could put your dad's old house on the market and that'll bring in a good amount of money, too. We could probably find a pretty good house right around here."

"Let's go for it, then," said Sam.

"You got a deal!" said Austin.


	18. It Came Upon the Midnight Clear

It Came Upon the Midnight Clear

As the first semester of senior year continued, Michael continued to grow and Sam and Austin continued to make wedding plans. Thanksgiving had gone very well, and before they knew it, it was almost Christmas again.

December 22, 2005

"Okay, Michael," said Sam, putting him in the car seat. "We're going to go pick up Grandpa at the airport!"

"Gampa!" exclaimed Michael.

During the drive to the airport, Michael was very fascinated by all the sights.

"Pwane! Pwane!" he called, seeing a plane taking off.

"Yeah, airplane," said Austin. "Grandpa's on one of the airplanes!"

Once they walked into the airport, they checked out the arriving flights to look for Austin's dad's flight.

"Look, Michael," said Sam. "There's Grandpa's flight, from Los Angeles!"

Michael gave a big smile. While they waited, he just was holding on to his stuffed tiger that he called Tiggy. Soon, Austin's dad's flight landed and he got off the plane and came toward them.

"Hey, guys!" he called.

"Gampa!" called Michael, running toward him. Austin's dad picked him up said, "Hi, Michael!"

"Hi."

"I like your tiger. Does he have a name?"

"Tiggy."

"That's a nice name," said Austin's dad, smiling at the toddler.

Sam added, "He never goes anywhere without it now."

"It's his little security tiger," put in Austin.

After going through baggage claim, they were soon headed back to Austin and Sam's apartment. Michael had fallen asleep on the ride home.

"Oh, good, he's asleep now," said Sam. "Hopefully he'll stay asleep for a little while."

"It's very difficult to have any down time with a toddler when he's awake," said Austin. "And he never leaves us alone when he is awake."

"Well, he's only almost nineteen months old," pointed out Sam. "He doesn't know any better."

"Well, you better learn," said Austin, looking down at his sleeping son. "If you never leave us alone, how do you expect to have any brothers or sisters someday?" Sam giggled.

"In a couple more years, maybe," she said.

Christmas Eve

Two days later, the four were spending Christmas Eve day relaxing before all the festivities later. Michael was very fascinated by the Christmas tree.

"Michael, where's your special ornament?" asked Sam. "The one that Grandpa gave you?"

Michael walked over to the tree and pointed to the ornament with his name on it.

"Very good!" said Austin.

"Are you ready to watch _Frosty the Snowman_ tomorrow?" asked Sam.

"Fostee!" called Michael.

"I think he is," said Austin's dad.

Suddenly, Sam looked sad.

"What is it?" asked Austin.

"I just realized that this is the last Christmas we'll be living here," she said.

"I know," said Austin. "But we'll be moving on to the next phase soon enough."

"You're right," said Sam. "I just never imagined I'd be so attached to this place. But this being where Michael spent his first couple years and where he took his first steps..."

"And when we move, we'll make even more memories," pointed out Austin.

"We sure will," said Sam.

After heading to church later, the family came home and went to sleep, ready for the holiday the next day.

Christmas Day

After Sam and Austin had woken Michael up, they walked into the kitchen.

"Can you tell Grandpa 'Merry Christmas?'" asked Sam.

"Me-ee Kis-mus!" said Michael.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Michael," said Austin's dad.

"Look at all the presents for you," said Sam. "Santa was sure good to you."

Michael, though, in typical toddler fashion, was more interested in the wrapping paper than the toys.

"Looks like we should have just gotten him wrapping paper," joked Austin. "Would have saved us a fortune."

All the Christmas festivities had Michael worn out late in the day, and it showed. He was tired, but didn't want to go to sleep.

"None of the parenting books ever teach you how to deal with an overtired toddler," said Sam.

"I'll handle this," said Austin. "I know just the thing to settle him." He picked Michael up and brought him to his room.

"Okay, little man," said Austin. "Let's sing the midnight song." That was what they called "It Came Upon the Midnight Clear," which was one of Michael's favorite Christmas carols. It always seemed to settle him down. Austin started singing.

 _"It came upon the midnight clear, that glorious song of old,  
_ _From angels bending near the earth to touch their harps of gold:_  
 _'Peace on the earth, good will to men, from heaven's all-gracious King.'_  
 _The world in solemn stillness lay to hear the angels sing._

 _Still through the cloven skies they come with peaceful wings unfurled,  
And still their heavenly music floats o'er all the weary world;  
Above its sad and lowly plains they bend on hovering wing,  
And ever o'er its Babel-sounds the blessed angels sing._

 _Yet with the woes of sin and strife the world has suffered long;_  
 _Beneath the heavenly hymn have rolled two thousand years of wrong;_  
 _And warring humankind hears not the tidings which they bring;_  
 _O hush the noise and cease your strife and hear the angels sing!_

 _For lo! the days are hastening on, by prophets seen of old,_  
 _When with the ever-circling years shall come the time foretold,_  
 _When peace shall over all the earth its ancient splendors fling,  
And all the world give back the song which now the angels sing."_

Michael fell asleep as Austin sang, and Austin soon put him in his crib. "Good night, Michael," he said.

"So, did he settle down?" asked Sam, when Austin came back out.

"Yes, he did," said Austin. "That song just has a calming effect on him."

"Good to know," said Austin's dad.

With Michael now settled down for the night, the rest of the family soon followed suit. It had been another wonderful Christmas with a "midnight clear."


	19. Graduation

Graduation

May 2006

After Christmas, the months seemed to fly by. Sam and Austin's graduation was approaching. They had found a house to move into after graduation. It was in a good neighborhood, had a backyard for Michael to play in, and some extra rooms, since Sam and Austin both knew they wanted more kids someday.

Before long, it was graduation day. The plan was for them to have the ceremony and then gather back at their apartment for a party. It was a combination graduation and last gathering in their apartment before they moved. Sam and Austin just hoped Michael would behave during the ceremony. He was now just a couple weeks away from turning two, and he could be quite a handful.

"It's graduation day!" exclaimed Sam, when she woke up that morning.

"Yes, it is," said Austin, bringing Michael into the kitchen. They were planning on moving Michael to a regular bed after the move, since he was now making attempts to climb out of his crib on his own. "Hey, Michael, it's graduation day!"

"Gad-u-ain ay!" said Michael, clapping his hands.

"Here's your cereal," added Sam, getting out some Apple Jacks. Austin placed Michael in his booster seat so he could eat. "Grandpa will come take you during the ceremony," added Sam.

Soon, it was time for the ceremony to begin. Luckily, they wouldn't have to stay too long, since Austin would be right at the beginning and Sam would be in the middle. They weren't planning on staying the whole time, as they knew Michael wouldn't be able to sit still for that long.

"I would like to present the graduating class of 2006!"

The names were soon called. It didn't take long for Austin's name to come up.

"Austin Joseph Ames."

"Da-da!" called Michael.

Austin's dad made a _shh_ sound to Michael, and Austin came by as they waited for Sam's name to be called. After a while, it was.

"Samantha Jane Montgomery."

"Ma-ma!" Michael called out.

After the ceremony had ended, the family headed back to their apartment.

"Let's get this party started!" said Austin.

"Cake!" exclaimed Michael, seeing the cake they had bought for the party.

"Yes, cake," said Sam. "We'll have the cake after dinner."

After the four had spaghetti and meatballs, they did have the cake.

"Cake!" Michael again exclaimed, diving in.

After all the festivities were over, Sam and Austin put Michael to bed and continued with the packing. In just a few days, they would be moving.

Three days later

"It's moving day!" said Austin, picking Michael up out of his crib. "We're going to be moving into a nice house with a lot more room for you. And you'll be sleeping in a big-boy bed now!"

"Big boy!" said Michael.

"Yes, you're a big boy now," said Sam.

After the moving truck came and loaded everything up, Austin, Sam and Michael got in the car and headed to the new house. Thankfully, the drive wasn't too far.

"Look, Michael," said Sam. "There's the new house!"

"Do you like it?" asked Austin.

"Yes," said Michael.

Sam looked at the swing set and said, "I think I know why he likes the house."

Soon, the movers started unloading the truck. Michael was very excited to see his new bed.

"There's your new bed," said Sam. "That's where big boys sleep. Since you're not a baby anymore, you don't need your old crib."

"Cibs fo babies!" agreed Michael.

"Yes, cribs are for babies," said Austin. "And you're a big boy."

"Well," said Sam after the movers had left and they had unpacked, "we're officially moved in."

"Do you want to see your new room?" Austin asked Michael. "Let's go see it!"

Michael enjoyed his new room. His favorite part of it was, of course, seeing his new bed. One end of it was pushed up against the wall, and they had put safety bars on the other end, so Michael wouldn't fall out of it at night.

After Sam and Austin had put Michael to bed, they sat on the couch and talked a little bit.

"Well, the next phase of our lives is beginning," said Austin.

"Sure is," said Sam. "Michael will be two years old in just another week and a half."

"And the wedding is another week and a half after that," said Austin.

Sam and Austin soon went to bed themselves, tired from moving, but looking forward to the next chapter of their lives.


	20. The Wedding

The Wedding

June 10, 2006

This was it. Sam and Austin's wedding day. When they woke up that morning, it finally fully hit them.

"Wow, we're getting married today!" exclaimed Sam as she woke up and got Michael his breakfast.

"We sure are," said Austin. "You're going to be a cute little ring bearer, Michael." Carter was planning to walk Michael down the aisle with the rings.

"Ing Bear!" exclaimed Michael. He had just turned two a week and a half earlier, and he was talking up a storm.

"That's right," said Sam. "And then you'll be sitting with Grandpa."

As the day went on, Sam and Austin continued to get ready. Austin even tried on his suit.

"Michael, do you think Daddy looks nice in his suit?" he asked.

"No," said Michael, smiling.

"No?" asked Austin, shocked.

"Don't take it personally, Austin," said Sam. "Michael is two years old. He says 'No' to everything."

"I guess you're right," agreed Austin.

"Michael, do you think Mommy will look pretty in her beautiful white dress?" asked Sam.

"No," Michael again said. He was still smiling.

"Austin Michael Ames, that is no way to talk to Mommy!" exclaimed Sam.

"What happened to 'Don't take it personally? He says 'No' to everything?'" Austin asked, laughing. "Anyway, my dad's here to take Michael."

Soon, the entire wedding party arrived at the church.

"Okay, this is it," whispered Sam, as she walked down the aisle.

Sam met Austin at the front of the church, and the service began.

"Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony."

Austin and Sam were both nervous, and were having a bit of a hard time following the service. But soon the questions began.

"Samantha, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," said Sam.

"Austin, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," said Austin.

A short time later, Carter carried Michael down the aisle with the rings.

With the rings ready, Austin took Sam's hands and said his vows. It was really real now.

"In the name of God, I, Austin, take you, Samantha, to be my wife, to have and hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Now it was Sam's turn.

"In the name of God, I, Samantha, take you, Austin, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Then the rings were exchanged, and it was made official. Sam and Austin were now married.

Once the wedding was done, the entire party headed off to the reception. When dinner was served, Ryan stood up to speak.

"Hello, everybody. Well, as most of you know, I've been Austin's best friend since forever. I even subbed for him when he walked out of that game almost five years ago." This got a laugh from everyone. "Anyway," Ryan continued, "it's an honor to be here at his wedding, as his best man. And I just hope the two of you have a happy rest of your lives together. The three of you, actually. We can't forget Michael," he finished with a smile.

After a few other people spoke, Austin himself was ready to speak.

"Well, it's been such an amazing day. I just want to thank everyone for coming out here. And I'm very thankful to have my new wife, Sam, and, of course, Michael. I thank God for both of you. I just hope Michael grows up to be like me, and follow his dreams."

"Even if it's football?" asked Austin's dad, with a laugh. "He may end up the opposite of you, you know."

"Yes, even then," said Austin, smiling. "I'm glad you've finally learned that lesson, Dad."

Everyone laughed at that.

"So, just, thank you, everyone, for coming out here," finished Austin.

The rest of the reception and all the dances continued, and soon it was late in the afternoon. The family returned home. Austin and Sam had to pack for their trip to Florida, while Michael would be staying with Austin's dad.

"Okay, Michael," said Sam. "You're going to stay with Grandpa for a week while Mommy and Daddy go to Florida."

"And we'll come back with a surprise for you," added Austin, grinning at the toddler.

After they got Michael's things ready, Austin's dad showed up. He would be staying in their house while Austin and Sam were away.

"Okay, we have to go now," said Sam. "Bye, Michael."

"Bye-bye," called Michael.

Sam and Austin then headed to the airport. They had a long flight ahead of them, but at least they weren't flying across the country this time. Once the week was over, the married life would officially begin.


	21. Five Long, Wonderful Years

Five Long, Wonderful Years

Sam and Austin got back from Florida and were very glad to see Michael. After all, a week is a long time to be away when your toddler is growing up so quickly. Michael was very glad to see them, as well. With the honeymoon over, it was time for married life to begin.

The months continued to fly by and soon Sam and Austin had reached a big milestone. They had now been together for five years. They planned to have a dinner to celebrate.

November 3rd, 2006

"Hey, Michael!" called Sam, walking into the classroom. Michael had started preschool at the end of August. He went every Monday, Wednesday and Friday from 8 to noon and enjoyed it. He was learning a lot and making friends. Sam and Austin had figured only four hours a day, three days a week was enough for a two-year-old.

"Mommy!" called Michael, running toward Sam. She picked him up and gave him a big hug.

"How was school today?" Sam asked as they walked out to the car. "Did you have fun?"

Michael nodded.

"What did you learn today?" Sam continued, putting Michael in his carseat.

"Wainbows!"

"You learned about rainbows?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds like fun."

"Make painting," added Michael, handing a piece of paper to Sam. it was Michael's attempt at painting a rainbow. It was really just streaks of color rather than a true rainbow, but it wasn't bad at all for a two-year-old.

"That's very pretty, Michael," complimented Sam. "Let's get home and have a nice, special dinner with Daddy!"

"Yay!" exclaimed Michael, as they started for home.

Soon after they arrived, Austin was also home. Once dinner was ready, the three sat down at the table. Austin and Sam were eating on china, but Michael had his own ZooPal plate with separate compartments. He was having the same food they were eating, though-baked chicken, steamed broccoli and Italian bread.

"Michael really likes these little ZooPal compartment plates," said Austin. "They help to keep his foods separate, which he likes."

"Yeah," said Sam. "Chicken on the face, broccoli in the left ear and bread in the right ear."

"Piggy pwate!" called Michael, when he saw the place setting.

"Yes, and what does the piggy say?" asked Sam.

"Oink, oink, oink!" replied Michael.

Sam then put dinner on all the plates, and after saying the blessing, they were ready to eat.

"Do you like the chicken, Michael?" asked Austin, seeing that Michael was devouring it.

"No," said Michael, grinning.

"Oh, I think you do, considering you're gobbling it all up," said Sam.

"No."

"Whatever you say."

After finishing dinner and having vanilla ice cream with hot fudge for dessert, Sam and Austin put on _Sesame Street_ for Michael to watch while they cleaned up the kitchen and talked.

"Can you believe it?" asked Austin. "We've been a couple for five years now."

"I know. It seems like only yesterday," said Sam. "How can we already have been married for almost five months."

"Forget that, how do we have a two-year-old?" pointed out Austin, looking at Michael.

"Five long, wonderful years," added Sam. "They go by fast, don't they?"

"Sure do," Austin agreed. Michael alone was proof of that. He was no longer a baby, but a walking, talking little boy. The five years that Sam and Austin had been together had been amazing, and they hoped the next five years would be, too.


	22. A Summer Trip And a Surgery

A Summer Trip And a Surgery

The months continued to fly by, and before Austin and Sam even knew it, Christmas and New Year's had passed and it was now 2007. As the months continued to fly by, Michael turned three at the end of May and in June, Austin and Sam celebrated their one year wedding anniversary.

After that, during the summer, the three of them decided to go to California for Fourth of July weekend and to see Austin's dad.

June 30, 2007

The family was sitting in the airport, waiting to board their plane. Now that Michael was a little older, he could understand it better. And he was excited, too.

"When is the plane going to get here?" he asked.

"Soon, Michael," said Sam.

"I can't wait. We'll be way high up in the sky, won't we, Mommy?"

"We sure will."

"And see Grandpa, too!"

"Sure will," agreed Austin.

Soon, it was time for them to board.

"Yay!" exclaimed Michael, as they found their seats.

"You want to sit by the window, right?" asked Austin.

"Yeah."

As the other passengers got on, Michael was fascinated by everything on the plane. He kept playing with the tray table until Sam made him stop.

"Michael, that's not a toy," she told him.

"Okay, Mommy."

The plane soon took off, and after a long flight, in which Michael kept asking, "Are we there yet?", they finally arrived in California.

"We're here, Michael," said Austin, as they finally got off the plane.

"Yay!"

"And Grandpa's waiting for us," added Sam.

"Yay!" Michael repeated.

Austin's dad was waiting for them as they reached the terminal.

"Grandpa!" called Michael, running toward him.

"Hey, Michael," said Austin's dad, picking him up. "Did you have fun on the plane?"

"Yeah. But we were in the sky for a long time. Like for a hundred hours."

Sam laughed and said, "I think it was closer to four or five hours than a hundred, Michael."

"Can I have my M&Ms now, Daddy?"

"Yes, you can," said Austin, giving him the small package.

"Thanks, Daddy."

After getting their luggage, they all got in Austin's dad's car and headed for his house.

"Have you been learning a lot at preschool, Michael?" asked Sam, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. I learn a lot there. I learn songs. I learn songs at Sunday school, too."

"Like what?" asked Austin's dad.

"Like this," said Michael, and he started singing. "Joshua fought the battle of Jericho, Jericho, Jericho. Joshua fought the battle of Jericho, and the walls came tumbling down!"

Austin, hearing Michael sing, muttered, "Joshua better hurry up and fight that battle, because I don't think I can stand to hear that singing. It's making my stomach hurt."

Soon, they arrived at Austin's dad's house.

"Austin, are you okay?" Sam asked. "You said your stomach was hurting."

"That was just from Michael singing," insisted Austin.

"Okay, whatever you say, then," said Sam, though not fully convinced.

Two days later

"I've got pancakes for breakfast," called Austin's dad.

"Yay! Pancakes!" called Michael, running into the kitchen.

"Come and get them while they're hot!" he called.

Sam joined Michael in the kitchen, but Austin was nowhere in sight.

"Austin," said Sam, seeing that he was still in bed, "don't you want some pancakes?"

"Not really," he said. "I'm really not hungry. My stomach is still hurting, and for some reason, now my back is hurting, too."

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"Sam, I can handle it," Austin insisted. "The pain just gets worse when I eat, so I just won't eat, that's all."

"Austin, that's not normal," Sam said, now very concerned.

"I just..." started Austin, but stopped and yelled, "Sam, get a bucket!"

"Why?"

"Just get it!"

Sam did, and Austin promptly threw up.

"Austin, we need to get you to the emergency room now! Something's wrong!" said Sam, and she yelled for Austin's dad to come right away.

"I think you're overreacting," said Austin. "I'm fine. I threw up, so I'll feel better now."

"Don't try to be the tough guy here," said Austin's dad. "It's okay to admit that you need help."

"What's wrong with Daddy?" asked Michael.

"I'm okay, Michael," said Austin. "Daddy's tummy just hurts a little bit, that's all."

"It's okay. Sometimes my tummy hurts, too," said Michael.

"We're going to the ER now," Austin's dad insisted, and Austin knew there was no point in arguing.

At the ER, they asked Austin where the pain was.

"Upper abdomen. On the right side."

"Hmm," said one of the doctors. "If it's in the _upper_ right abdomen, then it's probably not appendicitis. Appendicitis pain would typically be in the _lower_ right abdomen. Let's do an abdominal ultrasound."

The ultrasound was done, and the doctor said, "Well, Austin, I see what's wrong."

"What is it?"

"Gallstones. You're experiencing a gallbladder attack, otherwise known as biliary colic."

Austin thought about this and said, "So I'm going to need my gallbladder removed, right?"

"Yes."

 _Great,_ thought Austin.

"When would you do that?" asked Sam.

"Later today. It would be better to just go ahead and remove it, and not wait. By waiting, we'd risk this happening again, and risk more severe complications."

Austin was soon admitted to the hospital to wait for his surgery. As the hours passed, the four tried to occupy themselves. Michael's presence definitely helped Austin relax.

Soon, the doctors came in to explain how the operation would go.

"So, this will be a laparoscopic surgery. That means we'll be making small, keyhole incisions. This allows for a shorter hospital stay and a faster recovery. You'll probably be able to go home tomorrow."

"Okay, good," said Austin. He was still nervous, though. He wasn't living in California anymore, and he was miles from home. He knew his doctor back in Princeton, and these were strangers-competent strangers, but still strangers.

Once they were ready, Austin was taken back for the surgery. His dad, Sam and Michael had a snack in the hospital cafeteria while they waited.

"Is Daddy okay?" asked Michael.

"Daddy is going to be just fine," Sam assured him.

"Yes, he is," added Austin's dad. "These doctors have done this operation before, and they know what they're doing."

"Okay. Do you think Baloo or Mowgli sings 'Bear Necessities' better?" Michael asked, changing the subject.

After a while, they got word that Austin was out of surgery and he was fine. The surgery had gone well.

Once he was awake again, they all went back to his room to see him.

"Hi, Daddy?" said Michael.

"Hey. Hey, Michael," said Austin, a little groggy.

"Does your tummy hurt anymore?" he asked.

"Not as much as it did," Austin answered.

"That's good."

Sam gave him a quick kiss and added, "We're going to have to go home, but we'll be back tomorrow to take you home, okay?"

"Okay."

"That's the beauty of the laparoscopic surgery," said the nurse. "The recovery is much faster. He'd probably be here about a week with the open surgery."

"Daddy, can you give me a piggyback ride before we go?" asked Michael.

"Do I look like I can give you a piggyback ride?" Austin asked rhetorically. He was in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV, so of course the answer to that was no.

"How about I give you one instead?" asked Austin's dad. "I'll give you one out to the car."

"Okay," said Michael, and they headed out.

The next day, they brought Austin home. They were glad he at least wouldn't miss the Fourth of July festivities.

Sure enough, Austin was still able to walk out the door to see the fireworks. Michael enjoyed seeing them, too. He thought they were pretty. Despite the interruption of Austin's surgery, they still managed to have a good vacation after all.


	23. Twinkle Twinkle Christmas Star

Twinkle Twinkle Christmas Star

Austin recovered very quickly from his gallbladder surgery, and a few days after the Fourth, he, Sam and Michael headed back home.

In August, Michael started back at preschool. He had moved up to the three-year-old class and was now attending five days a week. Austin and Sam figured now that he was a year older, it was time to start going every day.

The months went by, and soon it was almost time for another Christmas.

November 25, 2007

"Michael!" called Austin, as he and Sam went into Michael's Sunday school room after church to pick him up.

"Hi, Daddy! Hi, Mommy!" he called, running to them.

"How was Sunday school?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?" asked Sam curiously. Usually Michael loved Sunday school.

"Did you get your part in the Christmas pageant?" asked Austin as they headed out to the car. Michael would have a part in it for the first time this year.

"Yes."

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"A angel." Sam and Austin noticed that Michael said this with a notable lack of enthusiasm.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Sam.

"I'm a boy. Only girls are angels," said Michael. Now they understood why he wasn't his normal happy self.

"Oh, Michael, that's not true," said Sam. "There are boy angels and girl angels."

"Really?" asked Michael, looking a little happier and somewhat surprised.

"Yes. Remember Gabriel? He was a boy. And there's even an angel named Michael."

"Wow! I guess boys can be angels," said Michael. Now he was back to his normal, happy self.

"We're going to sing a star song in the play," added Michael.

"Really? Let's hear it."

Michael sang the song.

"Wow. That's really cute," said Austin. "Maybe you could sing it for Grandpa when he comes for Christmas. I'm sure he'd love to hear it."

"Yeah!"

"Do you want to go get our Christmas tree?" asked Sam.

"Yes!" exclaimed Michael. It was a family tradition that they always got their tree the Sunday after Thanksgiving.

Austin, Sam and Michael went out to the lot and found a very nice tree to take home. They couldn't wait to decorate it.

December 22, 2007

Nearly a whole month had passed and Christmas was only three days away. Austin, Sam and Michael were at the airport waiting to pick up Austin's dad.

"When will Grandpa get here?" Michael asked.

"His plane will be in soon," assured Austin.

"I want to see him now," said Michael, taking a bite of a French fry.

"Michael, don't talk with your mouth full of food," Sam reminded him.

Michael swallowed and said, "Sorry, Mommy."

"Look! Grandpa's plane just landed!" said Austin.

Sure enough, Austin's dad was soon coming out to the terminal.

"Grandpa!" said Michael.

"Hi, Michael," said Austin's dad. "Merry Christmas!"

"It's not Christmas yet," said Michael.

"Well, it's only three days away," said Austin's dad.

"That's how old I am!" said Michael.

"Yep, you're three," said Sam.

"I'm going to be in the Christmas play at church this year. I'm a angel," Michael added.

"That's great!" said Austin's dad.

"And we'll be singing a song, too."

"Really? Let's hear it."

Michael sang, "Twinkle twinkle Christmas star, over Bethlehem you are, Shining brightly as the day, showing all where Jesus lay, Twinkle twinkle Christmas star, over Bethlehem you are."

"Very good. I like it," said Austin's dad, as they headed out to the car.

The next evening at church, Michael did very well as his role as an angel and sang the song perfectly. Austin and Sam both thought he looked cute in his little wings and halo.

Christmas 2007

On Christmas Day, Michael was the first one up. "Come on!" he said. "Let's go see what Santa brought us!"

"What time is it?" asked Sam.

Austin checked. "8:00. Better than I thought," he said. "We're coming, Michael!"

"Why don't you wake up Grandpa?" Sam told him.

"Okay." Michael turned toward the guest room and called, "Grandpa! Let's go see what Santa brought us!"

Once everyone was up, the gift-opening began. Michael looked at the three stockings and said, "Which one is mine?"

Austin pulled one down and said, "This one. See, it says _Michael._ That means it's your stocking."

"Yay!" said Michael, and after emptying the stocking, he opened the rest of his presents. His favorite presents were a storybook of _The Jungle Book,_ a stuffed puppy and a tricycle. He couldn't wait to start riding it.

"Hey, Michael," said Sam. "Since you love _The Jungle Book_ and animals so much, why don't we take a trip to the zoo on Friday?"

"The zoo? Really?" asked Michael.

"Really," said Austin.

"Yay!"

After all the presents were opened and they had eaten, they all sat down to watch _Frosty the Snowman,_ as was their tradition. Right before putting the movie on, Michael said, "Mommy, Daddy, I really like my presents."

"That's great, Michael."

"But I didn't get what I really wanted."

"Oh? What was that?" asked Sam.

"A brother or sister," said Michael.

Sam and Austin both looked a little surprised by that comment, but they didn't have much time to think about it, because the movie started just then.

December 28, 2007

"Are you ready to go to the zoo, Michael?" asked Austin.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Michael.

"Let's go, then," said Sam.

When they arrived at the zoo, Michael immediately wanted to see the monkeys.

"What do monkeys say?" asked Austin.

"Oo-oo-ah-ah!" said Michael.

"Can you make a face like a monkey?" asked Sam.

"Yes," said Michael, and he scrunched up his face. Sam and Austin both laughed.

And so the day went. Michael loved the tigers, too, because of his own stuffed tiger. He also loved the bears because of Baloo from _The Jungle Book._ He sang 'Bear Necessities,' hoping that would wake it up. Even though Sam told him it wasn't the same kind of bear that Baloo was, Michael still did it.

The day seemed to fly by, and by the time they got home, Michael was worn out.

"Did you have fun at the zoo?" Austin asked as Sam picked him up out of his car seat.

Michael just nodded.

After he had been put to bed, Sam and Austin sat down to talk, as they did every night when Michael was asleep.

"Well, I had a lot of fun today," said Austin.

"Me, too," said Sam. "Michael's such a great kid."

"Yeah. Too bad there's only one of him," said Austin.

Sam and Austin then paused. They could both tell the other was thinking something.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Austin.

"I don't know. What are you thinking?" asked Sam.

"You first."

"No, you."

Austin finally said, "Let's just say it at the same time."

"Okay. On three. Ready? One, two, three..."

"I want to have another baby," Sam and Austin both said at the same time. And then they both burst out laughing.

"I guess we really are ready, then," said Sam.

"Yeah," said Austin. "So do you want to start trying?"

"I guess we could just stop birth control and see what happens," suggested Sam.

"Sounds good to me," said Austin. "A little less stressful that way."

"Sure is," said Sam.

They then went to bed. Maybe next Christmas they would have another baby and a brother or sister for Michael.


	24. Play It Again, Austin and Sam!

Play It Again, Austin and Sam!

Sam and Austin were ready to have a second child. If everything happened quickly, Michael and the new baby would be four years apart, which they felt was perfect spacing. So, after 2008 rang in, they decided to just stop birth control and see what happened over the next few months.

April 2008

"Hi, Michael!" called Austin, as he picked him up from preschool. Michael would be four at the end of May, and he would be graduating from preschool and moving to pre-kindergarten at the end of August. He was very excited about that.

"Hi, Daddy," said Michael.

"How was your day today?"

"Great," said Michael, as they walked to the car. "We read a book about butterflies."

"That sounds fun," said Austin.

"Did you know they start out as callipiders?" asked Michael.

"Yes, I did," said Austin. "And, Michael, it's _caterpillar._ Not _callipider._ "

"And they make a cocoon and stay in it for two weeks and turn into butterflies."

"Well, I'm glad you're learning so much," said Austin.

"Daddy, you should write a book about a butterfly. Or a puppy," suggested Michael. He knew Austin wrote books, but that they were books for grownups.

"I'll keep that in mind, Michael," said Austin. Soon, they arrived home.

"Mommy!" called Michael, when he saw Sam standing in the kitchen.

"Hi, Michael!" called Sam. "How was your day at preschool?"

"Great!"

"Well, I had a great day, too," said Sam, beaming. "Oh, and Austin, I have a little surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?" asked Austin.

"This," said Sam. She went into the bathroom and came out holding a pregnancy test with two lines on it. "I'm pregnant!"

"Wow! That's great!" said Austin.

"Yay!" said Michael. Then he said, "What does that mean?"

Sam laughed and said, "It means you're going to have a little brother or sister, Michael!"

"Yay!" said Michael. "When will it get here?"

"I don't know exactly," said Sam. "But he or she will probably be here in time for Christmas."

"I can't wait," said Michael.

"We can't, either," said Austin, speaking for both him and Sam.

"Hi, baby brother or sister," said Michael, patting Sam's stomach. Sam and Austin both looked a little surprised. They hadn't really told Michael where babies came from.

"It's okay," continued Michael. "I know the baby grows in the mommy's tummy."

"Okay, good," said Austin, glad that he at least knew half of it.

"But how did it get in there?" asked Michael. Austin and Sam had been dreading that question. They didn't know how to explain that to an almost-four-year-old.

"You know what?" asked Sam. "We'll get you a book that talks about that, okay?"

"Okay," agreed Michael.

All three of them were very excited about baby number 2, and so was Austin's dad when they told him. All their friends were happy for them, too.

One month later

Soon, it was time for Sam's first appointment with Dr. Carlson. She and Austin had decided to bring Michael along for the ultrasound, so he could get a look at the baby himself. They had gotten a book for Michael that had simple, age-appropriate information about pregnancy and childbirth, which had seemed to answer most of Michael's questions.

"Okay, then," said Dr. Carlson, once she had asked all the preliminary questions. "Let's get a look at the baby." She turned on the sonogram machine.

"There's the baby," Sam told Michael, once the picture came up.

"That's the baby?" Michael asked, looking at the black-and-white screen.

"Yes, it is," said Austin. "Look, you can even see its heartbeat."

"Wow!" said Michael. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked Dr. Carlson.

"It's still too early to tell," she answered. Turning to Sam, she said, "It looks like you're due on December 12."

"Great," said Sam.

"But she might have the baby before or after then, right?" asked Austin. "Michael was a couple weeks early."

"Let's _hope_ it's before instead of after," Sam said with a laugh.

Over the next weeks, Michael turned four and graduated from preschool. He looked adorable in his little cap and gown.

Since it was now summer, Sam and Austin decided to make a big trip in June. They would take Michael to Disney World. The trip would be a combination of celebrating Michael's fourth birthday and Austin and Sam's two-year wedding anniversary, and of having one last outing as a family of three before the baby arrived in December.

"I can't wait to go to Disney World!" exclaimed Michael the night before they left.

"I know. It's going to be a lot of fun," said Sam.

As Sam and Austin went to bed that night, they were excited too. They were looking forward to seeing how Michael would like Disney World. If everything went smoothly there, the three of them would create memories that would last forever.


	25. Where All Your Dreams Come True

Where All Your Dreams Come True

June 11, 2008

"We're here, Michael!" exclaimed Sam as their plane landed in Orlando.

"Yay! Disney World!" said Michael, eager to get off the plane.

"Hold on there," said Austin, pulling his son back. "You know how this works. We need to let everyone in front of us get off the plane before we do."

"Aw, man!" said Michael.

"I know you're excited about Disney World, but we'll be there soon enough," Sam assured him.

Once they got off the plane and got their luggage, Michael was even more eager.

"We have to check into the hotel first, Michael," said Sam.

"What's a hotel?" Michael had never had any experience with hotels before, since they had always stayed with Austin's dad whenever they went to California.

"It's a big building with a lot of bedrooms for visitors," Sam explained.

The family got a cab and headed to the hotel so they could check in.

"How do you unlock the doors without a key?" Michael asked.

"The card that the man at the desk gave us is the key," explained Austin.

"Really? Show me."

Austin put the card on the scanner, and the door opened.

"Wow!" said Michael. "This room is really small, though."

"Well, we'll really only be sleeping here," said Sam. "There's a bed for Mommy and Daddy, and a bed for you."

"Yeah. You get a whole bed to yourself, Michael," said Austin.

"Now that we're at the hotel, can we go to Disney World?" a very eager Michael pleaded.

"It's getting late, and we're all tired," said Sam. "We'll have plenty of time for that tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" asked Michael, very disappointed.

"Yes," said Austin. "We'll get up and have breakfast here and then spend the day at the Magic Kingdom." He got out the portable DVD player and added, "Why don't you watch some Disney movies here tonight, instead? We even brought _The Jungle Book,_ since I know that's your favorite."

"Yay! Jungle Book!" exclaimed Michael, over his disappointment.

The next morning

"Come on! Let's go get breakfast so we can go to Disney World!" Michael was awake and ready to start the day.

"Okay," said Sam. Soon, the three of them were heading down to the hotel restaurant.

"What can I get to eat?" Michael asked.

"You can get anything you want," Austin told him.

"Do they have pancakes?"

"Probably," said Sam. "I'm pretty hungry, too."

"Does the baby eat in there, too?" asked Michael.

"Yes, it does," said Sam.

"How?"

"The baby has its own little feeding tube," said Sam. That explanation satisfied Michael, and soon they were at the restaurant.

"What do you guys want to drink?" asked the waitress.

"Chocolate milk," said Michael.

"Is that okay with your mommy and daddy?"

"Yes, it is," said Austin. "I'll have coffee."

"Just water for me," said Sam.

After ordering breakfast, Austin asked, "Sam, do you want to find out what the baby is, or be surprised again?"

"I'd rather be surprised again," said Sam.

"Any gut feelings?"

"Surprisingly, no," said Sam. "With Michael, I knew he was a boy the whole time, but with this one, I have no idea."

"Yeah, me neither," said Austin. "Michael, do you want a brother or a sister?"

"I don't care what it is," declared Michael. "I'm just happy to have a brother or a sister."

"I like your attitude," said Sam, as their orders came.

After eating, they headed over to the Magic Kingdom.

"Disney World!" Michael exclaimed, as they arrived.

"What do you want to do first?" asked Austin.

"I don't know...Small World!" said Michael, seeing the sign.

After Small World, Michael wanted to see the 3D movie _Mickey's PhilharMagic._

"Now, for this movie, we need to wear special glasses," said Austin.

"Why?"

"So we can see it," said Sam. "This isn't like watching TV or a movie back home. Everything's going to be jumping out at you."

Michael was very mesmerized by the 3D. "That was so cool!" he said when the movie was over.

Just then, someone walked by. "Oh! King Louie!" Michael exclaimed. "Mommy, Daddy, let's go see him!"

"OK," said Sam. "We can even get a picture of you with him. Would you like that?"

"Yeah!"

After getting the picture, Michael started singing "I Want To Be Like You."

"Did you like King Louie?" asked Austin.

"Yeah. He's a orangutan."

"I know he is," said Sam.

The Magic Kingdom was a lot of fun. Michael enjoyed seeing everything, and when they got back to the hotel that night, he talked about it all.

"That was so cool when that water squirted on us during the movie! And it was so funny when Donald Duck got stuck in that horn."

"Tuba," corrected Sam.

"Tuba. Well, it was still funny. And I really liked King Louie. He was the best."

"I'm glad you had such a good time, Michael," said Austin.

After Michael was asleep later that night, Sam said, "I'm glad Michael had so much fun."

"Yeah. Bringing him to Disney World was a great idea," said Austin.

"Hopefully, when this one gets here, and grows up a little, we can come back someday," said Sam, pointing to her stomach. She was just starting to show.

Sam and Austin went to bed very happy. Michael had had so much fun, and it had been a great last trip as a family of three-going where all dreams come true.


	26. Hark the Herald Angels Sing

Special Delivery Part 1: Hark the Herald Angels Sing

After Disney World, Austin, Sam and Michael continued getting ready for baby number two. The due date was December 12, two weeks before Christmas. Sam hoped she wouldn't go super overdue. She wanted there to be a little distance between the two days. In July, they had the second ultrasound.

"See how much the baby's grown, Michael?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah."

"See, there's the head, and the arms."

"It's a real baby now," said Michael.

"It sure is," said Austin.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Dr. Carlson asked.

"No, I think we'll be surprised again," said Sam, and Austin nodded in agreement.

"Okay."

The months went by, and Thanksgiving passed uneventfully. Since Michael had been two and a half weeks early, Austin had started watching Sam as if she were a time bomb right around then. Sam got sick of it and reminded Austin that just because Michael had come a little early didn't mean this baby would, too.

A week before the due date, the family was decorating the Christmas tree.

"Mommy," said Michael, getting out his keepsake ornament, "will the baby get a ornament with a name on it, too?"

"Yes," said Sam. "But right now, we don't even know if the baby's a boy or a girl. Once he or she gets here and has a name, we'll get the ornament."

"Okay," said Michael. Then he placed his hand on Sam's belly and said, "Come out soon, baby brother or sister, so you can come play with me."

"Well, the baby's not going to be able to play with you until he or she gets a little older, Michael," Austin explained, having heard the conversation.

"I know. But I can't wait," said Michael.

December 12, 2008

"Is today the day?" Michael asked as soon as he woke up. "Today's December 12."

"Well, today is the due date," said Sam.

"Is the baby coming?"

"Not yet, Michael."

"Aw, man!"

"No signs of labor yet, then?" asked Austin.

"Nope."

"That's odd," Austin commented. "Well, I'll take Michael to school on my way to work."

"School? But what if the baby comes today?" asked Michael.

"Michael, even if the baby does come today, you won't be able to see him or her until he or she is born," said Sam. "It takes a long time to have a baby."

"Aw, man," Michael said again.

The day came and went, and Sam did not have a single contraction. This was a new experience for her. She hadn't even made it to her due date with Michael, and she had never anticipated that her due date would come and go without even a single twinge.

The next day was Saturday. and it was a repeat of the day before. Nothing. Not a single contraction.

"Come out, baby!" exclaimed Michael.

"Michael, the baby can't understand you," said Austin.

Sunday night, after another day without a thing happening, Austin, Sam and Michael all went to bed. Sam, however, was restless and couldn't sleep. Then again, being nine months pregnant, she hadn't been sleeping well for a while.

The hours went by, and just as Michael was ready to go to school Monday morning, Sam told Austin that she'd been cramping on and off for a couple hours.

"Do you think this is it?" asked Austin.

"I don't know. I'm three days overdue, so I hope it is," said Sam.

"Why don't we drop Michael off at school and then head to the hospital to get you checked out?"

"Sounds good," said Sam. Just then, another cramp-or contraction-hit.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" asked Michael.

Once it passed, Sam said, "Yes, I am, Michael. But I think the baby is coming."

"The baby's coming? Yay!"

"You're still going to school, Michael," added Austin.

"Are you hurting right now, Mommy?" asked Michael, as they headed to the car.

"No. But it does hurt to have a baby sometimes."

"Does the doctor have medicine to make it not hurt? You give me medicine sometimes when my tummy hurts."

"Yes, she does, Michael," said Sam.

Once Michael was dropped off at school, Sam and Austin headed to the hospital, hoping that when they left, baby number two had arrived.


	27. Glory to the Newborn King

Special Delivery Part 2: Glory to the Newborn King

Sam and Austin walked into the hospital. Sam's contractions were getting stronger and closer together, and she knew this was definitely it.

"Name?"

"Samantha Ames."

"How many weeks are you?"

"Forty." Just as Sam said this, another contraction hit.

"Okay, I can see that you're contracting, so let's get you checked out."

Austin and Sam went into a room, and soon Dr. Carlson came in.

"Let's see how things are going," she said, and checked Sam.

"How's it looking?" asked Sam.

"You are four centimeters and fully effaced. So we'll keep you."

"All right!" exclaimed Sam. Just then, another contraction hit.

"What are your plans for pain management?" asked Dr. Carlson.

"Epidural," Sam said without hesitation.

"Okay, we'll get your IV started and call the anesthesiologist."

"Great," said Sam.

Once Sam got her epidural, she no longer felt the contractions, which was great. And the baby was not in any distress. The monitors showed that the fetal heart rate looked excellent.

"We're going to have another baby today," said Austin. "I've called Ryan and my dad."

"And I need to call Carter," added Sam. "It's about seven-thirty there, so he'll probably be awake."

"This will probably go pretty quickly," said Austin.

"Yeah, second babies tend to come faster," agreed Sam. "So, hopefully, this won't take too long."

"Our little Christmas baby," said Austin.

Around 11:30, Dr. Carlson broke Sam's water. She was now seven centimeters.

"We'll probably have a baby by dinnertime," said Austin. "And get to watch _Monday Night Football."_ This made Sam laugh.

At 1:00, Dr. Carlson came back in and said, "Good news. You're fully dilated!"

"All right!" said Sam.

"We'll have a baby before we have to pick up Michael from school," said Austin.

"Yeah. He'll get to meet his new brother or sister."

"We'll find out soon enough what it is," said Austin excitedly.

"Okay, Sam, you need to push now," said Dr. Carlson, getting everything set up for the delivery.

Sam pushed.

"Wow, I can already see the top of the head!" exclaimed Dr. Carlson.

"Really?" asked Sam.

"Yes, you're doing great! This baby's in a hurry." Sam pushed again, and the head was out.

"Wow!" said Austin.

"Okay, we just need to get the shoulders out. A little turn...one shoulder...another shoulder...and here we are!" said Dr. Carlson, lifting the baby out and placing it on Sam's chest. "You have another boy!"

"Hi, baby boy!" said Sam, looking at her second son. The baby started crying. "Hi!"

"You'll get to meet your big brother later," said Austin. He then cut the umbilical cord, just as he had with Michael.

Dr. Carlson picked the baby up and said, "Let's get him cleaned off, weighed and measured."

"He's so cute!" said Sam. "Less slimy than Michael was at birth."

Austin then stepped out and called his dad.

"Hi, Dad!"

"Hi, Austin! What's the update?"

"The baby's here! It's another boy!"

"Congratulations! How is Sam?"

"Everyone's doing fine," said Austin.

"Glad to hear it!"

When Austin came back in, the baby was all cleaned off and wrapped up in a warm blanket. Sam was feeding him.

"What are we going to name him?" asked Sam.

"Well, Michael was named after me and my dad," said Austin. "What was your dad's name?"

"You know what it was," said Sam. "Hal. We're not naming him Hal. Love my dad, hate his name. We're not having a Hal."

"I know that. I mean, what was his middle name?"

"Matthew." Sam paused and said, "I like that. Matthew."

"Yeah. So do I. Michael and Matthew sounds perfect for brothers."

"Yeah, it does."

"So it's official, then?"

"I think it is."

"Matthew Samuel Ames," said Austin.

Later that afternoon, Austin picked up Michael from school and brought him to the hospital so he could see his new brother.

"I can't wait to see my new brother!" he exclaimed.

"Well, we're at the hospital right now," said Austin.

They walked in the room, where a beaming Sam said, "Hi, Michael!"

"Hi, Mommy!"

"I've got someone who wants to meet you!" She picked up Matthew and brought him over to Michael.

"Is that my brother?" said Michael.

"Yes, it is. Do you like him?" asked Austin, as he helped Michael hold the baby.

"Yes. What's his name?"

"His name is Matthew Samuel Ames," said Sam.

"Hi, Matthew!" said Michael, giving him a kiss. "I've been waiting for you."

Matthew briefly opened his eyes.

"Look, he's opening his eyes," said Sam. "He's telling his big brother hi."

"He's really little," said Michael.

"Yes, he is," said Austin. "He weighs seven pounds, thirteen ounces."

"That _is_ really little," agreed Michael.

"Well, Michael, you were even smaller than that when you were born," said Sam.

"I was?" Michael asked, surprised.

"Yes, you were."

"He came in time for Christmas," Michael added.

"He sure did," said Austin.

"It's like our own 'Hark the herald angels sing, glory to the newborn king,'" Sam agreed, taking Matthew back from Michael.

"Merry Christmas, ten days early," said Austin, as he and Michael got ready to leave.

"I can't wait to bring Matthew home," said Michael. "I want to teach him about _The Jungle Book,_ Christmas, Legos, Power Rangers...all kinds of stuff."

"I'm sure you will," said Austin. "You are going to be a great big brother, Michael. Just like it says on your shirt." They had gotten Michael a shirt that said _World's Best Big Brother._

"Yeah, I will," Michael agreed as he and Austin got into the car and headed home.


	28. Matthew, God's Christmas Gift

Matthew, God's Christmas Gift

A few days later, Matthew came home from the hospital. Michael was excited to have his baby brother home.

"Welcome home, Matthew," Sam said, as she, Austin and and Michael brought the baby in.

"I've been waiting a long time for you," added Michael, giving Matthew a quick kiss on his forehead.

"We all have," said Austin.

"Do you want to hold him?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

Austin brought Matthew over to Michael. "Okay, just hold him in both your arms, and keep them around his head. Little babies can't hold their heads up."

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Because their necks aren't strong enough to," Sam explained.

"Oh, and Michael, don't touch the top of Matthew's head, okay?" instructed Austin. "The top of his head is still soft."

"Why is it soft?"

"So his brain has room to grow."

"Oh." Matthew then started to fuss a little bit.

"Why is Matthew crying?" asked Michael.

"He's trying to tell us he wants something. That's the only way babies can tell us what they need."

"Does he want a bottle of milk?" Michael asked.

"No, he ate before we left," said Austin. Matthew continued fussing, and flinging his arms out.

"I think I know what to do," said Sam. She got out a blanket and wrapped it around Matthew. "See, Michael, you wrap him up like a burrito. Babies like that."

Sure enough, Matthew stopped fussing as soon as he was wrapped up.

"Hello, burrito," said Austin.

"He likes that," said Michael.

"Babies do. It's called swaddling. It makes Matthew feel like he's still in my tummy," said Sam.

"It's hard being a baby," Michael said with realization.

"I never really thought about that, but you're right. It is," said Austin.

Michael continued holding Matthew. "He likes me," Michael declared.

"Of course he does. You're his big brother. He looks up to you," said Sam.

"Being a big brother is a big job," Michael declared.

"Yes, it is."

Michael leaned down to Matthew and said, "Hi, Matthew. I am your big brother, Michael. I am four years old. You'll have a lot of fun having me for a big brother. I'm going to teach you all about _The Jungle Book_ and how to build with Legos and about Power Rangers and...everything I know. But first you need to grow up a little and start walking and talking." He then turned to his parents and asked, "When will Matthew start walking and talking?"

"Babies usually start walking and talking when they're around a year old," said Sam. "Let me take Matthew now."

"Okay," said Michael.

"Matthew was an early Christmas present for us this year," Austin declared.

"Yes, he was," said Sam. "His name means, 'Gift from God,' and that's what he is."

"That reminds me of my song for the Christmas play next week!" Michael said. "I'll sing it to Matthew." He leaned over to his new brother and sang, "Cradle rocking, cattle lowing, bright star guiding us to see little Christ Child in the manger, light of all the world to be. Hallelujah, Holy Child. Hosanna in the highest. Gloria, Emmanuel. Hosanna in the highest. Mother Mary watching carefully by the light of one bright star. Bread of Heaven, softly sleeping, gentle gift of God to us. Hallelujah, Holy Child. Hosanna in the highest. Gloria, Emmanuel. Hosanna in the highest."

"Very good, Michael," said Austin. "I think Matthew liked it."

"Yes, he did," said Michael. The new family of four then sat down to eat. It was wonderful having there own little early Christmas gift right next to them.

Author's Note: The song Michael sings is a song I learned in Sunday school at Christmas when I was young. Please send some reviews.


	29. Happy Easter

Happy Easter

Christmas 2008 was wonderful now that Matthew was part of the family. Michael was very happy to have a baby brother. Over the next few months, Matthew continued to grow and by the end of March, he was holding his head up.

"Look, Mommy! Matthew can hold his head up now!" Michael called one day.

Sam came in. "You're right! He can! His neck is stronger now."

"That's great!" Michael agreed.

Juggling two kids wasn't as hard as Sam and Austin had thought it would be. Michael was always willing to help, which certainly made it easier. He was eager to get a bottle or a diaper or whatever Matthew needed. Since he was almost five now, he thought he was big enough to help take care of Matthew.

April 9, 2009

"Hi, Michael!" Sam called when she picked him up from school. It was the Thursday before Easter, and a half-day at school for Michael.

"Hi, Mommy! Hi, Matthew!" Sam always brought Matthew in when she picked Michael up from school.

"Did anything happen at school today?" Sam asked.

"I told you, we got a bunny on Monday."

"Yes, I remember. Does he have a name?"

"Peter."

"That's cute for a bunny," said Sam. "Like Peter Rabbit."

"Yeah, I guess," said Michael. "The boys wanted him to be named Hoptimus Prime, but the girls said no."

"That's...interesting," said Sam.

"Can I get a real bunny for Easter?" Michael asked.

"No," Sam said immediately.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because a bunny is very hard to take care of."

"So is Matthew," Michael pointed out, looking at his brother in the car seat.

"It doesn't matter, Michael. You're not getting a real bunny for Easter, and that's final. Okay?"

"Okay," Michael finally relented.

Later that day, after Austin had come home from work, Michael complained to him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Michael?" asked Austin.

"I asked Mommy if I could get a real bunny for Easter."

"What did she say?"

"She said there's no way I'm getting one."

"Michael, if Mommy said no, then you need to accept that," said Austin.

"What if I ask Grandpa?" Michael suggested.

"Michael, Grandpa would say the same thing," said Austin.

"No, he wouldn't."

"Yes, he would."

"No, he wouldn't."

"Yes, he would."

Sam walked in, carrying Matthew and laughing. "You're very mature, Austin, arguing with a four-year-old!"

"Hey, I'm almost five," Michael declared.

Easter Sunday

"Happy Easter, Michael," Sam said as she walked into his room.

"Happy Easter," said Michael.

"Daddy and Matthew are already downstairs," Sam added. "Let's go see them."

"Okay."

"Let's go see what's in your Easter basket."

"Yes!"

Michael quickly found his Easter basket and found an Easter storybook, a few plastic eggs filled with candy and a stuffed rabbit.

"I know you were disappointed that you couldn't get a real bunny, but look. The Easter Bunny got you a toy one, the next best thing."

I guess you're right," agreed Michael. "I like that. What's in Matthew's Easter basket?"

"A baby T-shirt, a teddy bear and some teething rings for when he gets his teeth. Do you think that's good for him?"

"Yeah. That's enough for him. He's just a baby." Michael opened one of the plastic eggs in his basket.

"Whoa, Michael!" said Austin. "You can't have candy in the morning. You know that."

"I was just going to give a jelly bean to Matthew."

"Matthew can't have candy, either," said Austin. "He doesn't have any teeth to chew it with. Plus, he could choke on it."

"Okay," said Michael.

"Let's eat so we can get dressed and go to church," said Sam.

"Yeah, let's go!" said Michael excitedly.

Soon, they were all dressed and ready to head for church. After that, they would spend the rest of the day at home as a family and have a nice lunch. It was a very happy Easter indeed.


	30. Off to Kindergarten

Off to Kindergarten

August 23, 2009

"I know someone who can't sleep because he's too excited about his first day of kindergarten tomorrow!" said Austin as he walked in Michael's room.

"You're talking about me, aren't you?" Michael asked.

"Yes," said Austin.

Sam walked in and told him, "But you need to try, okay? If you don't get enough sleep, you'll be all cranky in the morning. We don't want that, do we?"

"No."

"So just try, okay, sweetie?" asked Sam.

"Okay, Mommy," Michael agreed.

The next morning, Michael came down for breakfast very excited. "It's the first day of kindergarten!"

"Yes, it is."

"Real school!"

Sam came downstairs carrying Matthew. Matthew was now eight months old, and growing up quickly. He grinned when he saw his big brother.

"Hi, Matthew! Im starting kindergarten today!"

"Now, Michael, you know kindergarten isn't going to be all play, right? There's going to be actual work, too," said Austin.

"I know. But I'm still excited!"

"Well, I'm glad that you're so enthusiastic about it," said Sam. "Can you go get me a jar of baby food for Matthew, please?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Thank you. You're a big help."

Michael ate his bowl of cereal in minutes. "Come on, let's go! We don't want to be late!" he called.

"Let Mommy and Daddy eat, too," said Austin. Austin was going to drop Michael off on his way to work.

"Aw, man! I want to go now!" exclaimed Michael.

"Just be patient," said Sam.

Soon, Austin was ready. "Come on, Michael."

"Let me tell Matthew goodbye." Michael turned to Matthew and said, "Goodbye. I have to leave for school now."

Matthew started fussing. He always hated it when Michael left.

"It's okay, Matthew," said Michael. "I'll be back later. When you get to be a big boy like me, you can go to kindergarten too. See you."

As Michael and Austin got in the car, Austin said, "Michael, you very sweet to Matthew just now."

"I know. I love him. After all, he is my brother."

"Yes, he is."

"And I wasn't even jealous when we had that big party for him this summer."

"I know. We had a big party for you for your christening, too."

"Yep."

Soon, they arrived at the school.

"Okay, Michael, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Mommy will pick you up at three, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, Michael. I love you."

"Love you too!"

At three that afternoon, Sam arrived to pick up Michael.

As Michael got in the car, Sam said, "Hi, Michael! Did you have a good first day of kindergarten?"

"Yes, I did! I like kindergarten."

"Glad to hear it."

"I have a really nice teacher, too," Michael added. "But I missed you and Daddy and Matthew, though."

"We missed you, too," said Sam. "What did you do today?"

"We played a game to learn each other's names," said Michael. "And then the teacher read _Inside Your Outside_ , a Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That book. And then we did a fun worksheet and I got a gold star!"

"I'm glad to hear you had such a good day," said Sam.

"What did you do, Mommy?"

"Matthew and I ran some errands and went to the park," said Sam.

"That sounds like fun, too," said Michael.

"When we get home, do you want to call Grandpa and tell him about your first day?"

"Yeah!"

"And then when Daddy gets home we'll have a special dinner to celebrate your first day of kindergarten! How does that sound?"

"Great!"

Sam smiled as they pulled into their driveway. So did Michael. They both had a feeling that kindergarten would be great.


	31. Dark Times Lie Ahead

Dark Times Lie Ahead

As Michael progressed through kindergarten, Matthew also progressed. He started crawling and was soon crawling at lightning speed.

"You know, Michael, Matthew will start walking soon," Sam told him.

"Yeah. And then he'll be able to play with me," said Michael.

"Yes, he will," agreed Austin.

December 15, 2009

It was Matthew's first birthday. After Michael got home from school, the family had a party for him.

"Happy Birthday, Matthew!" said Michael. "You're one today."

Austin helped Matthew up to his feet and started walking him around. Matthew was getting very close to walking on his own now.

"Look at you, walking around like a big boy!" said Austin. "Soon you'll be walking all by yourself!"

"Yes, you will!" agreed Sam. "I've got to go to pick up the pizza for the party. See you soon."

"Okay," said Austin and Michael.

After Sam left, Austin asked, "How was school today, Michael?"

"Good. But I spilled my juice at snack time. Please don't tell Mommy."

"Okay, I won't," agreed Austin.

Once Sam was back, the party started. After having pizza, they got out the cake.

"Let's have some cake!" said Michael, after they sang "Happy Birthday."

"But Matthew gets the first piece, though," Sam told him.

"Right. Because it's his birthday," Michael agreed.

Matthew started tearing into his cake. Soon, he had it all over his face.

"You are a mess," said Austin, getting Matthew out of his high chair.

"Yes, you are," said Sam.

Matthew's first birthday had been a lot of fun. Even though his birthday was only a week and a half before Christmas, Austin and Sam had decided to make a conscious effort not to let the holiday overshadow Matthew's birthday.

Christmas was wonderful, too. Matthew took his first steps on his own, and they had to stop him from going to the tree several times. But they were all glad that he was walking now. After Christmas, 2010 was on the horizon.

December 31, 2009

"So this is the last day of the year?" Michael asked on New Year's Eve.

"Yes, it is," said Sam. "And tomorrow will be the first day of the new year. And guess what?"

"What?" asked Michael.

"You get to stay up until midnight!"

"Really?" asked Michael, very excited.

"Yes. All four of us are going to stay up and welcome 2010! Do you think you can make it?"

"Yes, I can!" Michael declared.

Late that night, the whole family was seated on the couch, watching _Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve._

"This is great. I never get to watch TV this late," said Michael.

"You see that big ball?" Austin asked him. "At one minute to midnight, it will start to drop. And once it's completely dropped, the new year will begin and it will be 2010! Isn't that exiting?"

"Yes! Too bad Matthew's missing it," said Michael. Matthew was asleep in Sam's arms.

"Well, Matthew's still a baby. He'll have plenty of opportunities to watch it," said Austin.

Once it was 11:59, they all started watching intently. And they all counted down the last ten seconds and welcomed 2010.

The months continued to fly by. Michael finished up kindergarten in May and shortly after that turned six. He had a superhero party for his sixth birthday. Matthew was now one and a half and was toddling everywhere and starting to talk. They took their annual trip to California in the summer to see Austin's dad and soon returned to their normal lives. In late August, Michael started first grade.

"Are you ready for first grade?" Sam asked him on his first day.

"Yes, I am!" said Michael.

"It's going to be a lot harder than kindergarten, though."

"I know." Michael said goodbye to Matthew before getting in the car with Austin.

After he left, Matthew said, "Mico?" That was how he said Michael.

"Michael's off at school," Sam told him. "He'll be back this afternoon. Maybe we can go to the park later and go on the slide!"

Matthew's face lit up. He loved going there.

September 2010

"Ready, Michael?" Sam called from the pick-up line at the school. It was a few weeks after Michael had started first grade.

"Yes," he called. He ran to the car and got in. "Hi, Mommy! Hi, Matthew!"

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Did you have a good day at school?" Sam asked him.

"Yes. I got a perfect score on my spelling test!"

"Really? Wow!"

"Here it is," Michael added, getting out a piece of paper with a gold star and "100" on it.

"That's great, Michael!"

Soon, they were home, and after a little while, Austin came home, too.

"Hey, guys," said Austin. "How was everyone's day today?"

"Great!" said Sam. "Tell Daddy your news, Michael."

"I got a perfect score on my spelling test!" he said, showing Austin the paper.

"Wow! That's great!" said Austin, putting the test on the refrigerator.

"And now I have to tell you my news," said Sam.

"What's that?" asked Austin.

"Well...I'm pregnant!"

"Really?" asked Austin, with a grin.

"Yes. I just took a test today."

"That's great!" said Austin, giving Sam a hug.

"I'm going to have another brother or sister?" asked Michael.

"Yes, you are!" said Sam.

"I want a sister this time, since I already have a brother."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see," said Sam.

Even though it was a little sooner than they'd planned, they were all very happy about Baby #3. But little did they know what was to come and that dark times would soon lie ahead.


	32. Born at the Edge of Viability

Born at the Edge of Viability

Despite their joy, Sam somehow had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right. Something in the back of her mind felt that something wasn't right with the pregnancy.

Her fears seemed to be realized when she had an episode of bleeding. Although an ultrasound showed that the baby was fine and her cervix was still closed, that didn't abate her fears. Dr. Carlson told her that sometimes bleeding occurs early in pregnancy and there wasn't much they could do about it, and she would either miscarry or the baby would be fine.

Sam and Austin managed to put their worries aside to celebrate Matthew's second birthday and later, Christmas. Sam had had some bleeding episodes, but every time it stopped on its own and the ultrasound showed that the baby was fine. Sam was slightly reassured by that, but she was looking forward to getting out of the second trimester.

New Year's passed and the family welcomed in 2011. Sam was now 21 and a half weeks pregnant. Michael was getting excited, and would always want to talk to the baby.

"Michael, talk to the baby all you want. He or she can hear you," Sam told him.

"Really? Can Matthew talk to the baby too?" Michael asked.

"Of course," said Sam.

Matthew walked in and said, "Be-be," and patted Sam's stomach.

"Yes, that's the baby," said Sam.

"How much longer?" asked Michael.

"The baby's a little over halfway developed. Four months to go," said Sam.

January 11, 2011

Sam was just shy of 23 weeks now, and she was getting closer to the third trimester. The night before, she had had another bleeding episode, but it had once again stopped on its own.

Now, however, she was feeling pains. She figured it was nothing, being so early, so she ignored it throughout most of the day. Once she started getting some bleeding with the cramps, though, she decided to go get checked out. She called Austin and told him to meet her at the hospital and get a sitter for Michael and Matthew.

At the hospital, they were waiting for Dr. Carlson, and the pain was getting worse, even worse than it had been with Michael and Matthew.

"Okay, Sam, let's check you," said Dr. Carlson. "You should have come in right when this first started. You don't want to mess around with possible preterm labor, especially this early."

"I know. I'm sorry," said Sam.

Dr. Carlson asked, "Were you given contraction-reducing drugs?"

"Yes, but they don't really seem to be working," said Sam.

"I can see that," said Dr. Carlson. After checking Sam, she got a look on her face that neither Austin nor Sam could really read.

"How far along are you? Just shy of twenty-three weeks, right?"

"Yes, I'll be twenty-three weeks tomorrow," said Sam. She immediately got a bad feeling.

"Sam," said Dr. Carlson, "you're six to seven centimeters dilated."

"What?" asked Austin. "Is there anything we can do now?"

"Once the labor is this advanced, I'm afraid not," said Dr. Carlson. "Sam, you already said the contraction-reducing drugs didn't seem to be working. If they weren't working earlier, they certainly won't work now." She paused, and added, "I'm sorry, but we're going to have to deliver."

Sam and Austin were stunned, and then they both started crying.

"We're going to need to make some decisions," added Dr. Carlson. "Do you want to give the baby heroic measures or not?"

"Is it possible for the baby to survive at this stage?" asked Sam.

"At just shy of twenty-three weeks...the odds aren't good," said Dr. Carlson. "We can try, but..."

"Please do!" said Sam. "Give my baby a chance!"

"Okay. We'll try, but we can't make any promises. We'll discuss with the neonatologist, and they'll be here once the baby comes out."

"Can I get an epidural?" asked Sam.

"I'm sorry, but no. You're progressing too fast and by the time we got you one and waited for it to take effect, the baby will already be here."

Sam was horrified. The pain was getting worse, and she didn't know how she could take it.

Soon, her water broke. Austin remained silent. Sam knew he was suffering just as much and was just trying to be strong for her. Austin went out and called his dad and their friends, who were just as stunned.

"Okay, you're fully dilated," said Dr. Carlson half an hour later. The NICU staff was in the room as well, ready to help the baby. "We need to push."

"No," said Sam. "I have a bad feeling about pushing this early. What if the baby can't handle it?"

"Sam, you need to push. Doing a C-section this early would be much riskier for you."

Sam gave in and finally pushed.

"That's it. Good job," said Dr. Carlson. "The baby's head-down. Last push."

Sam pushed again.

"Okay, its a girl," said Dr. Carlson, immediately whisking the baby to the NICU staff.

"Is she okay? Is she alive?" asked Sam, as Austin walked over to the baby.

"Yes, she's kicking and moving around," a doctor assured her.

"But she's not crying!" exclaimed Sam. She knew a baby was supposed to cry when it was born. Michael and Matthew both had. Even Austin had cried after his own premature birth. This baby was not crying. This was horrific. This was a nightmare. Neither Sam nor Austin could ever have envisioned anything like this ever happening. Austin had a startled look on his face, and Sam couldn't quite read it.

"Austin, go with the baby to the NICU!" said Sam. "Go with the baby! She needs you. Go!"

Austin ran back to Sam and gave her a quick kiss, then rushed over to follow the baby to the NICU. Austin had been born premature, but not _this_ premature. This was right at the edge of viability, and they knew from their research in their previous pregnancies that even a best case scenario at this stage would involve several months in the NICU.


	33. Sweet Caroline

Sweet Caroline

 _Warning: This chapter is very sad and emotional and will likely be doubly so for anyone who has lost a child, especially a preemie. Read at your own risk._

Sam was hysterical. Their baby had been whisked away to the NICU, wasn't crying, and she hadn't even gotten to see her. Just then, Austin came back in.

"Austin!" said Sam. "What's going on?"

"My baby," Austin kept repeating. "Sam, when they were working on her...she looked scared. And confused as to why she couldn't breathe."

"We need to tell the boys," said Sam. "Michael, anyway."

Just then, the neonatologist came back in.

"Dr. Hoffman, what's going on? How is she?" asked Sam.

"Your baby is now stable," Dr. Hoffman assured them. "I'll be her neonatologist while she's in the NICU. You can go see her now."

"Okay," said Sam. "How much does she weigh?"

"One pound, three ounces."

"Wow. She's a tiny little thing," said Sam.

"Yes, she is," agreed Austin. "I saw her for myself. And I thought _I_ was a tiny baby. I looked huge in comparison."

Soon they arrived at the NICU.

"She's beautiful," said Sam.

"Yes, she is," said Austin.

"What do you think we should name her?"

After a few minutes of discussion, they decided that their daughter would be named Caroline Montgomery Ames. Once the baby was named, Austin went to pick up Michael and Matthew.

"Daddy!" called the boys, when they saw him.

"Hey, guys," said Austin. "You know that Mommy was having a baby, right?"

"Yes," said Michael.

"Well, she just had the baby today."

"Really? What is it?" Michael asked.

"It's a girl. Her name is Caroline," said Austin.

"Caroline. That's really pretty."

"Yes, it is," said Austin. "But there's a few things we need to talk about. Caroline was born very early and is very small. So she's not going to be able to come home right away like you two did. With a premature baby, they have to stay in the hospital for a long time so they can get bigger and stronger. Do you understand?"

"I think so," said Michael.

"Caroline's beautiful," added Austin. "Do you want to go see her?"

"Yes."

When the three of them got to the hospital, Michael and Matthew ran up to see Sam.

"My boys!" said Sam, giving them a hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"We're happy to see you, too," said Michael. "Where's Caroline?"

"She's in a special part of the hospital for really tiny babies like her," Sam explained. "Do you want to see her?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You need to wash your hands, then," said Austin. Michael did. Then they all went over to the NICU. On the way, Austin explained to Michael that Caroline would have a lot of breathing tubes and machines on her.

"Don't be freaked out by all of that. It's there to help her, okay?"

"Okay," said Michael. When they reached Caroline's incubator, Michael just stared at her. "Is that my sister?"

"Yes, that's your sister," said Sam. "You can touch her. Just reach through the little holes and touch her gently."

"Hi, Caroline," said Michael. "I'm one of your big brothers."

"Matthew, can you say your sister's name? Can you say 'Caroline?'" Austin asked.

"Car-ine," Matthew said. "Be-be Car-ine."

"Yes, baby Caroline," said Sam. "Welcome to the world."

The next day, they had some unexpected visitors. Austin's dad, Ryan and Carter had flown out once they had heard about the situation.

"Hey," said Carter. "Sam, I am so sorry this is happening."

"But, look, Caroline is in a great place. This is a great hospital," said Austin's dad.

"And she's getting the best care possible," finished Ryan.

"And she survived her birth, so she's already beaten those odds. But we still obviously have a long way to go," said Sam. "This won't be an easy journey, no matter how it ends up."

The day after that, Caroline had her head ultrasound to check for a possible brain bleed. This would be a big step in helping to determine her long-term prognosis for normal development. If this head ultrasound turned out normal, they would check again in a few days to make sure no new problems were developing.

"The head ultrasound results are being looked at now," said their nurse. "Now, the doctor can seem very blunt at times, but he's just going to give you the facts and not sugarcoat anything."

"That's good," said Austin.

"Yeah, that's what we want," said Sam.

While they waited, they spent some time with Caroline, marveling at how small she was. Austin was able to put his wedding ring over her entire leg. Soon the doctor came in.

"We got Caroline's head ultrasound results back."

"And...?" asked Austin nervously. Sam was nervous, too.

"Look," said the doctor. "Caroline has suffered a horrific brain bleed. When we saw the ultrasound, there was very little healthy brain tissue. This is one of the worst brain bleeds we have ever seen."

"Well, what are her chances now? Not just of surviving, but of normal development?" Sam asked.

The doctor said, "With this kind of brain bleed and resulting brain damage-none. I'm very sorry, but as resilient as an infant's brain is, even a newborn can't recover from this kind of brain damage."

The doctor went on to explain that even if Caroline remained alive, her brain damage was such that she wouldn't be, as he put it, "all there." She would basically just be vegetative.

Sam and Austin were stunned. Then they just broke down.

The next day was awful. Although they tried to keep a happy face on for the boys, they knew the decision had to be made. They wanted to give Caroline a chance to live, but not at the expense of her brain function, at least not to that level. They decided that the kindest thing to do would be to stop support and allow Caroline to die. It was the hardest decision they had ever had to make as parents.

The next day, Sam and Austin were at Caroline's bed. After the hospital chaplain had said a prayer and baptized Caroline, Sam and Austin spent a few minutes with her alone before stopping support.

"We're sorry, Caroline," said Sam, with tears in her eyes. "Mommy and Daddy love you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Soon, the doctors came in. "Are we ready?" one of them asked.

"I think we are," said Austin. He looked down at Caroline and told her, "I love you. I have loved you ever since we learned of your presence. Goodbye, sweet Caroline."

The doctors then unhooked Caroline from the machines and handed her to both Sam and Austin so they could hold her together.


	34. May Angels Lead You In

May Angels Lead You In

The ride home was horrible. Sam and Austin were devastated beyond belief. Their tiny, premature daughter had died after just four days. And they had to deal with the sadness of having to tell Michael and Matthew.

Before heading into the house, Sam broke down. She had failed to protect Caroline. It made her feel like a horrible mother. So many thoughts were running through her head. _I should have come to the hospital as soon as I started cramping. Maybe then the labor wouldn't have become unstoppable. Or if I had pushed for a C-section, maybe she at least could have been spared the brain bleed._

Austin said, "Sam...look. Remember what Dr. Carlson told us. It wasn't your fault. Okay? It was not anything that you did or did not do. These things happen."

"I should have gone to the hospital sooner," said Sam.

"Sam, don't blame yourself. We gave Caroline every chance we could. This couldn't have been prevented, okay? She had a big blood clot on the back of her placenta. We couldn't have prevented that."

"You're right," said Sam, trying to compose herself enough to talk to the boys. It would be one of the hardest conversations they would ever have.

When they opened the door, Michael saw them. Oblivious to the situation, he ran over to Sam and Austin.

"Where's Matthew?" asked Austin.

"Right here, watching TV," said Michael.

"Mommy!" said Matthew, coming toward Sam.

"Hi, Matthew," said Sam, hugging him tightly.

"What's going on?" asked Michael. "How's Caroline?" Sam and Austin's faces fell. Michael sensed this and said, "Something's wrong."

"Michael," said Sam, "come over here. Bring Matthew, too." They all went over to the couch. Matthew would take it well; he was only two years old and wouldn't understand, but Michael would be a different story. "Michael, you know that Caroline was born really early and very tiny, right?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes, babies that tiny don't make it," Austin added.

"Michael...Caroline went to heaven today," Sam said.

Michael started crying.

"It's okay to cry, Michael," said Sam. "It's okay."

"If you have any questions, always talk to us," said Austin.

"I never got to say goodbye," said Michael. "I thought she would be coming home."

"It's okay. We told her goodbye for you," said Sam.

"It didn't hurt, did it, when she died?" Michael asked.

"No. They gave her some medicine so it wouldn't hurt," said Austin. "And they took all the tubes and monitors off."

"Do you want to see the picture we took of her?" Sam asked gently.

"I don't want to see Caroline dead," said Michael.

"Okay, we can do that later," said Austin.

The next morning, they all woke up in a very somber mood. It was Sunday morning, and they decided it would be best to follow their normal routine and go to church.

After church, Michael said, "I think I'm ready to see the picture now."

"Okay," said Sam. Austin got out the picture and showed it to Michael.

"It looks like she's asleep," said Michael.

"Yes," said Sam. "See, she's very peaceful."

"How can she be in your arms and in heaven?" Michael asked.

"Well, Michael, it's like a butterfly," said Sam. "You know how butterflies start off as caterpillars and then the caterpillar makes a cocoon and comes out as a butterfly?"

"Yes," said Michael.

"Well, Caroline's body is like the cocoon. But her spirit is like the butterfly, flying free in heaven," finished Sam.

"I think I understand," said Michael.

January 18, 2011

Two days later, they had Caroline's funeral. They wanted her life to be acknowledged, and they knew this was the best way to do that.

"Thank you for coming, Carter," said Sam, giving him a hug.

"I'm so sorry," Carter told her. "I know how hard it was for you when your dad died."

"Well, this hurts about ten times worse," said Sam. "Caroline only lived four days. She never really had a chance at life."

Ryan had also come, along with Austin's dad.

"You know, your dad will get to meet his granddaughter," said Ryan.

"I'll tell him to take good care of Caroline for us," said Sam.

Austin's dad was at a loss for words. But they told him he didn't have to say anything. Just being there was enough.

Soon, it was time for the service to begin. At one point, the minister read two special prayers for the burial of a child.

"O God, whose beloved Son took children into his arms and blessed them: Give us grace to entrust Caroline to your never-failing care and love, and bring us all to your heavenly kingdom; through Jesus Christ our Lord, who lives and reigns with you and the Holy Spirit, one God, now and forever. Amen."

"Amen."

The second prayer was addressed to the family specifically.

"Most merciful God, whose wisdom is beyond our understanding: Deal graciously with Austin, Sam, Michael and Matthew in their grief. Surround them with your love, that they may not be overwhelmed by their loss, but have confidence in your goodness, and strength to meet the days to come; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen."

It was a very sad day, but Austin and Sam were glad to have the love and support of so many people. Caroline's life, though short as it was, had also brought them happiness. It felt good that her life was being acknowledged.

After the service, Austin, Sam, Michael and Matthew headed home. They would somehow have to move on with their lives. But they didn't know how they ever could after such a tremendous loss.

Author's Note: The chapter title comes from the song in the football game scene in the movie, and the two prayers at the funeral are from the _Book of Common Prayer._


	35. Give Me Strength to Make It Through

Lord Won't You Give Me Strength to Make It Through Somehow?

 _Warning: Very angsty and emotional chapter_

Most days, Sam just wanted to lock herself in her room and cry. The only thing that got her out of bed was the boys. Whenever Michael was at school, she would just cling to Matthew. He was only two and didn't really understand what was going on, but he could sense the sadness.

Austin got locked in to his work. Although he didn't often show it outwardly, and never in public, he was having deep pain of his own. But when he saw that Sam was falling apart, he figured he had to be strong for the family.

Michael started having some behavioral issues at school, and would often act out a lot more than he normally did. Sam and Austin never punished him too harshly when this happened, though, as they knew this was the result of his own grieving and the only way he could express it, at his young age.

One day at the end of March, Michael came home from school with a lot of papers to show Sam and Austin.

"Daddy, do you want to read this?" he asked.

"Sure, Michael," said Austin. It was a paper Michael had written for class.

"We had to write about something important in our lives," Michael added.

Austin sat down and read:

 _"My Sister Caroline, by Michael Ames  
_

 _Two months ago, my mommy had a baby. Her name was Caroline. We were all so happy, but also very scared. She was born too early and was very small, much smaller than any baby I have ever seen. Even my brother Matthew. Caroline lived for four days and then went to heaven. It was very sad for all of us. I miss her. We all miss her. We miss her because we loved her very much. I think Caroline was very brave for being able to live four days when she was so tiny. I love you, Caroline. Your brother Michael."_

"Michael, this is...this is pretty amazing for a kid your age," said Austin.

"I also have this," said Michael, getting out a drawing.

"Is this us?" Austin asked. Michael nodded. "So that's you, me, Mommy and Matthew all smiling and holding hands?"

"Yes," said Michael.

"And the butterfly up in the sky would be...?"

"Caroline," said Michael.

Matthew then walked up and saw Michael's drawing. "Butterfly," he said, pointing to it.

"Yes. Mommy told me that Caroline's spirit is like the butterfly, flying free in heaven.

Sam continued to become more withdrawn, though. She managed to rally enough for Michael's seventh birthday in May, and she and Austin managed to have some semblance of a five-year wedding anniversary celebration, but she was falling apart. Austin was becoming more and more worried about her. In the middle of August, he saw her at one of her lowest points.

"Sam?" he asked.

"Austin, just go," she said.

"Sam, look at me. I know you're hurting. But the boys need you. I need you. We may have lost Caroline, but I don't want to lose you, too."

Sam turned around. Austin had never seen her this broken before. "The boys need their mom back," Austin continued.

"They're the only thing that even gets me out of bed right now," Sam said.

"I know," said Austin. "But they need the real you back. This is not the real you."

Sam just continued weeping.

"I think we need to take a trip back home," said Austin. "Go see my dad."

"Okay," said Sam, through her tears.


	36. Not Alone

Not Alone

As they were waiting for their flight to California, Michael had a question. "Mommy, will we be able to see Caroline in heaven on the airplane?"

"I don't know, Michael," said Sam.

It was a very somber plane trip. Austin, Michael and Matthew sat in one row together, while Sam sat separately in the row across the aisle. She felt very alone, and wasn't sure what was going through Austin's mind. She was so consumed with her own pain that she couldn't see that Austin was having deep pain as well.

Austin, meanwhile, was trying to hide his pain to be strong for Sam and the boys. But inside, he was suffering, too, but he didn't feel like he should show it.

Once they got off the plane, Austin's dad walked over to them. "Hey," he said.

"Hi, Dad," said Austin.

"I'm glad you came. With Hurricane Irene threatening, I was wondering what you were going to do."

"Yeah. I guess this trip was a good idea after all," agreed Sam.

"Grandpa!" called Michael and Matthew.

"Michael! Matthew!" said Austin's dad. "Come here."

"Let's go to your house!" said Michael.

"Well, we need to get our luggage first," said Austin.

"Aw, man."

"Aw, man," Matthew imitated his brother.

After getting their luggage, they headed over to Austin's dad's house.

During the car ride over there, Austin's dad knew that Austin was hiding his own pain, and he wanted to talk about it with him.

After unpacking, Michael immediately started looking for a DVD to watch. Then he found one and held it out to Sam.

"Mommy, can I watch this? It's about penguins, and I love penguins!"

Sam looked at the movie Michael was holding. "Michael, I'm not sure..."

"Please?" he begged.

"Michael, you know that this is a movie about real penguins, right? About how they have their chicks. We saw it in theaters when you were just a baby."

"Yes, yes," said Michael.

"Michael, you know not all the penguins make it, though, right? Some of the penguins in this movie die."

"It's okay. I know that even penguins can die, too. Please? Can I watch it?"

Sam thought about it. Michael had already had experience with death with them losing Caroline. She figured if he could handle the topic in real life, he could certainly handle it in a movie. "Okay," she said. "I'll watch it with you. And Matthew, too."

While they put on the movie, Austin went back into his old room and broke down and cried. His dad walked in. "Austin," he called. "Come here."

"I'm fine," said Austin, through his tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" his dad asked.

"No. I'm fine," Austin insisted.

"Talking about it will make you feel better," his dad told him gently. "I know you're not okay. You've been bottling this up for months."

"I have to. I have to be strong for Sam and the boys," said Austin.

"Don't you ever think that," said Austin's dad. "It's okay to show your pain."

"Why did this have to happen?" asked Austin, breaking down again. "To us? We're good citizens, we're a normal family. Things like this are only supposed to happen to other people!"

"Austin, I felt the same way after losing your mother," said his dad. "And I realized that there was a big flaw in that thinking."

"What was it?"

"We're all 'other people.'"

"But, Dad, how do you deal with it?" asked Austin. "I mean, how do you go on?"

"Well, Austin, there are no rules when it comes to grief," his dad told him. "But just remember this: There _are_ people who understand what you're going through. I know that you and Sam are hurting, but you're not alone. There are others that know your pain of losing a loved one. You don't have to do anything but give me a call, okay?"

"Okay."

After a little while, Sam, Michael and Matthew came in.

"Hi, Daddy!" said Michael. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I think I feel better than I've felt in a long time," he told him.

"We watched a movie about penguins," Michael continued. "Did you know that they actually live at the South Pole and not at the North Pole like in cartoons?"

"Yes, I did," said Austin.

"And the daddy penguin sits on the egg instead of the mommy."

"I knew that, too," said Austin.

"You know what?" asked Austin's dad. "I think I'll take the boys out to get ice cream. How does that sound? I'll leave you two to talk. You can join us later."

"Great!" said Michael.

"Yay! Ice cweam!" exclaimed Matthew.

After they left, Sam asked, "Austin, what were you and your dad just talking about?"

"Sam," said Austin, "look...over the months since we lost Caroline, I've been suffering a lot, too. I've mostly kept it bottled up, thinking I had to be strong for you."

"You didn't have to do that," Sam told him.

"I know that now," agreed Austin. "I realize that it's okay to cry and to show your pain. Maybe you wouldn't have felt so alone if I hadn't been trying to be strong and not show my sadness."

"You're right," said Sam.

"And I also realize that if we're going to get through this, we need to do it together, and not hide our pain from each other."

"Well, it'll probably take time, and the pain will never completely go away, but it'll probably get to a point where it's manageable on a daily basis."

"And we _will_ get through it, no matter what it takes or how long it takes."

Sam and Austin gave each other a hug, and Sam said, "Let's go get that ice cream."

"Sure thing."


	37. Comfort From Heaven

Comfort From Heaven

Due to Hurricane Irene, the family stayed in California longer than they had planned. When they were finally able to come home, they saw the aftermath. Irene had been New Jersey's worst storm in a long time, and they were glad they had missed it. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to deal with that again.

In addition to storm cleanup, they had something else to deal with. Michael had been signed up to start playing flag football, and his first game was coming up. They weren't going to let him play full tackle football until he was in high school. Michael, of course, was a quarterback, just like Austin had been in high school.

On the day of the game, Michael was very excited. He came down to breakfast dressed in his uniform, ready to go out and play.

"I'm ready!" called Michael. "Are you ready for some football?"

"You wook funny!" said Matthew.

"I have a game today!" said Michael.

When it was game time, Austin, Sam, Michael and Matthew headed to the field. Michael immediately went to his team, while Sam, Austin and Matthew found their seats.

As soon as Michael stepped on to the field, ready for the coin toss, a butterfly flew out and continually stayed near Michael.

Michael's team lost the coin toss, so he had to go to the bench at first. The butterfly followed him to the bench. Sam and Austin saw this and smiled. They knew what this was a sign of.

When Michael finally got to go on the field, the butterfly stayed at his spot on the bench. Michael stepped into the huddle and called out the play.

"Hut, hut!" he called, and got the snap.

"Go, Michael!" called little Matthew from the stands.

Michael threw a four-yard completion.

"All right, Michael! Your first pass was a completion!" called Austin.

Soon, they had driven almost to the goal line. Michael handed the ball off and the running back got a touchdown.

"Yay!" Sam, Austin and Matthew cheered.

The first half seemed to fly by, and soon the third quarter was beginning. The other team had gotten a touchdown of their own, and it was now seven all. The score remained the same throughout the fourth quarter, and soon it was the final minute of the game. Michael's team had the ball at the other team's twenty-yard line.

Michael looked at the field and saw an opening. He told his teammates, "Give me the ball! I'm going in!"

After getting the snap, Michael took off. When Sam and Austin saw that he had a huge opening, they started cheering.

"Go, Michael!"

"Run, Michael, run, Michael, run, Michael, run!"

A defender tried to grab Michael's flag, but just missed. Michael made it all the way to the end zone for the winning touchdown.

"Yay!"

"Good night, Irene!" called Michael in the end zone. Since the recent hurricane had been named Irene, Michael had heard that phrase a lot on the news and said it when great plays happened. He then tossed the ball up to the sky. When he tossed it up, the butterfly flew back over to him. And he could have sworn he saw a cloud in the cloudless sky shaped like a _C._

After the game, Sam and Austin congratulated Michael on his great performance.

"Michael, you played great!" said Sam.

"I did, didn't I?" said Michael.

"Yes, you did," said Austin.

"You know what?" said Michael. "The strangest thing happened. When I first stepped on the field, a butterfly flew out and followed me to the bench after the coin toss. And it flew back over to me when I tossed the ball up after I scored the winning touchdown. And there was a single cloud that looked like a _C."_

"I don't think that was strange at all, Michael," said Sam. "You know what all that was? That was Caroline smiling down on you for your first game."

"Really?" asked Michael. Austin nodded, and Michael said, "Wow."

"She's so proud of her big brother, and we are, too," Sam added.

Michael gave a big smile. As they left the field, they felt like they had all gotten a little comfort from heaven that afternoon.


	38. It's Not Like Christmas At All

It's Not Like Christmas At All

After Michael's football game, Sam and Austin felt he needed a little reward.

"What do you want?" Sam asked him. "You can get whatever you want."

"That's easy," said Michael. "A cat."

"You have your stuffed tiger. That's like a cat," said Austin.

"I don't want a stuffed cat," said Michael. "I want a real one."

Sam and Austin were a little surprised by his request, but that night, they talked it over.

"Do you think Michael's ready to have his own pet?" Sam asked.

"I don't see why not," said Austin. "He's seven years old, he's good with Matthew and has shown himself to be plenty responsible for his age."

Sam walked into Michael's room and said, "Michael, we've decided you can have a cat if you can take care of it."

"Yay! Of course I'll take care of it," promised Michael.

A few days later, they went to a local pet store that was housing some cats from an animal shelter.

"Which cat do you like?" Austin asked. "Remember, this is a lifelong commitment. Choose carefully."

"Let's see," said Michael. After looking them over several times, his eyes were drawn to a small calico.

"I like this one," he said.

"Kitty!" said Matthew.

"She's cute," said Austin.

"She? How do you know it's a girl?"

"It's a calico. Those cats are almost always girls," explained Sam.

"Do you like her?" asked Austin.

"Yeah, I do," said Michael.

"And look, she's spayed and housebroken," Sam added.

"I think we found our cat," said Austin. "Do you know what you want to name her?"

"Tiger Lily," said Michael.

A few days later, after getting the equipment they needed, they were able to bring Tiger Lily home. She quickly became part of the family.

In December, Matthew turned three. Christmas was a week and a half later, and it was unexpectedly hard for Sam and Austin. They knew that someone was missing, and always would be. When they had taken their Christmas picture, they had even included a pink teddy bear to represent Caroline.

"It's not like Christmas at all, Austin," said Sam, crying. "I didn't think it would be this hard, but it is."

"I know," said Austin.

Michael walked over to them, holding Tiger Lily, and started singing "Jingle Bells."

"What are you doing, Michael?" Austin asked.

"Remember in the movie we watched last night? The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear," Michael explained. This got Sam to smile slightly.

"Don't wowwy. Be happy," added Matthew.

Sam felt a little better. She was glad to have her boys. They had quite possibly saved her life earlier that year, which she was forever grateful for.

Christmas night, after the boys had gone to bed, Sam and Austin sat down to talk.

"Christmas was hard," said Sam. "Since we lost Caroline...I just haven't been able to really get a sense of closure."

"You know something? I really haven't either," said Austin.

"And I think I only know one way to do that," Sam added.

"I think I know what you mean," said Austin. "Do you want to try again? Try to have another child?"

"Yes," said Sam. "Not to replace Caroline-she'll always have a special place in our hearts-but just to get some closure and healing."

"But what if this happens again?" Austin asked, with a look of concern.

Sam was quiet for a few minutes. She hadn't thought of that possibility. It would be almost unbearable if it did happen again. But then she remembered something. The quote on the wall of her dad's diner.

 _Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game._

"I really do want to try again," she said, with determination.

"Okay, then. Let's go for it," said Austin.


	39. A Second Chance

A Second Chance

When Sam and Austin decided to try to have another baby, Sam immediately went to talk to Dr. Carlson. She had a lot of questions about her previous pregnancy-why the extremely premature birth had happened, what went wrong, etc. Dr. Carlson told her that her previous pregnancy had likely been doomed due to placental problems and if that didn't recur, there was no reason why she shouldn't be able to have a healthy, full term baby next time.

January 11 was what would have been Caroline's first birthday. The whole family went over to her grave and released balloons for her.

"Mommy, do you think the balloons can make it up to Caroline in heaven?" asked Michael.

"I don't know, but I like to think they can," Sam told him.

February 27, 2012

"Mommy!" called Matthew, as Sam picked him up. Matthew had started preschool after Christmas break, and like Michael, he loved it.

"Hi, Matthew! How was school?"

"Great!"

"Glad to hear it."

"Where's Michael?"

"Michael has to stay at school for a few more hours, remember? He's a big boy and in second grade now. Do you miss your big brother when he's in school?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure he misses you, too," said Sam.

A few hours later, they picked Michael up from school as well.

"Will you play trucks with me, Michael?" asked Matthew, when they got home.

"I can't right now. I have to do my homework. But I'll play with you once I'm finished, okay?"

"Okay."

Once Michael was done with his homework, he and Matthew got out the trucks and started playing with them. Tiger Lily soon wanted to join in, too.

"Tiger Lily! Get away from there!" said Sam, laughing.

"Oh, it's okay. She can be part of the game, too," said Michael. "It's a giant cat on a rampage on the highway! And she's holding a huge mouse that she caught!" Tiger Lily was holding a toy mouse that they had gotten for her in her mouth.

"Watch out for Tiger Lily!" Matthew added.

While the boys played with the trucks, Sam started making dinner. Soon, Austin came home.

"Daddy!" the boys called, running over to him.

"Hi, boys!" said Austin.

"How was your day?" Sam asked.

"It was good," said Austin.

"Well, it may just get even better," said Sam.

"Why is that?" asked Austin.

"Austin, could you go check out something in the bathroom down here? I think the toilet may be stopped up," Sam said suddenly.

"Uh, sure," said Austin. "I don't see how that's supposed to make my day better, but I will." He went into the bathroom and came out seconds later with a big smile on his face. He was holding a pregnancy test with two lines on it.

"Yep, I'm pregnant," said Sam, smiling.

"So the toilet's fine, then? That was just a ploy to get me to go in the bathroom?"

"Correct."

"This is great," said Austin. "But after what happened last time, it's a little scary, too."

"I know," said Sam. "I spoke with Dr. Carlson, and she wants to see me fairly soon, since it's kind of a high risk pregnancy after what happened last time. She's going to do everything in her power to make sure that what happened with Caroline doesn't happen again."

"Good. I'm glad," said Austin, giving her a quick kiss.

"So are we having another baby?" Michael asked.

"Yes, we are," said Sam.

"Yay!" said Michael and Matthew.

"I hope this baby doesn't die after four days like Caroline did," Michael said solemnly.

"We all hope that," said Sam, and Austin nodded in agreement.

March 17, 2012

Austin, Sam, Michael and Matthew were in the exam room waiting for Dr. Carlson. It was Sam's first appointment.

"Okay, Sam, here we are again," said Dr. Carlson. "How are things looking?"

"Everything's been fine so far," said Sam.

"Have you had any bleeding episodes?"

"No."

"Good. I know you had a lot of them last time, and post delivery we discovered a big blood clot on the placenta. So that's a good sign, then, that you haven't been having any this time," said Dr. Carlson. She then got out the doppler. "Let's hear the heartbeat."

The heartbeat was detected almost immediately.

"The heartbeat sounds great," said Dr. Carlson. Then she turned on the ultrasound machine.

"Look, Michael, look, Matthew, there's the baby," said Austin.

"Hi, baby," said Matthew, looking at the screen.

"The baby looks great," said Dr. Carlson. "You're seven weeks and five days, according to the measurements. So..." She did some calculations and finished, "You're due at the end of October. October 29th, to be exact."

"Thank you, Dr. Carlson," said Sam.

Once the appointment was over, Sam was gazing at the ultrasound image. Unlike with Caroline, where she had had a nagging feeling the whole time that something wasn't right, she didn't feel that way this time. She suddenly had a sense that everything would be fine and that this baby would be okay. She had gotten a second chance with this baby, and she knew it would all work out this time.


	40. I Can Go the Distance

I Can Go the Distance

As Sam's pregnancy progressed, she still had an unexplainable sense that everything would be okay and that this baby would end up fine. She still hadn't had any bleeding episodes like she had last time, which Dr. Carlson told her was a good sign.

At the end of May, she was now almost halfway through. It was Michael's eighth birthday, and they were having a party for him.

"How's the baby today?" asked Austin.

"Everything's good," said Sam. "Happy Birthday, Michael!"

"Thanks, Mom."

"Happy Birthday, Michael," added Matthew.

"Ready to go bowling?" Austin asked.

"Yeah!"

On the way to the bowling alley, Sam asked everyone, "I know we're not going to find out what the baby is, but does anyone have any guesses?"

"Boy," said Michael.

"Girl," said Matthew.

"Girl," said Austin.

"Then I guess we're split fifty-fifty, because right now, I'm thinking boy," said Sam. "I've been kind of wavering back and forth, though."

Once they got to the bowling alley, Austin and Michael got everything set up while Sam looked after Matthew. She didn't want to do much heavy lifting, anyway.

Michael's friends soon arrived, and started bowling. Even Austin and Matthew joined in.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" called Michael, as his ball rolled down the lane. Seven pins were knocked down. "Yes!"

When it was Austin's turn, he told Michael, "I think I can do better."

"Really? Let's see, then."

Austin threw his ball down the lane, but he put too much force into it and it rolled into the gutter.

"Sorry, Dad," said Michael.

"My own son beats me!" said Austin.

When it was Michael's turn again, he got a strike.

"Yeah! It's a strike!" he called.

"Well, it's not so hard if you cheat. You have bumpers," said Austin.

"I think someone is being a sore loser right now," said Sam. "You're just jealous that you're losing to a bunch of second- soon-to-be-third graders."

"I am not jealous," said Austin.

"Oh, I think you are. But why don't you go help Matthew? I think he's having some trouble."

"Okay." Austin walked over to Matthew. "What's up, buddy?"

"I keep getting a red light and it won't count my pins. I keep seeing a bunch of zeroes," said Matthew.

"I think you keep stepping over the line," Austin told him. "If you do that, it won't count your scores. Let's see if you can roll the ball down the lane without stepping over the line."

Austin held Matthew in place so he wouldn't step over the line, and Matthew managed to roll the ball down the lane. Three pins were knocked down.

"Yay!" said Matthew. "I got three pins down!" The zero on his scoreboard changed to a three. "And they counted it!"

"That's because you didn't step over the line," Austin told him.

"Because you helped me! Thanks, Daddy!"

Once the bowling was over, everyone had pizza and cake and sang "Happy Birthday" to Michael. Then everyone soon went home.

July 1, 2012

Early that morning, Sam woke up feeling like she couldn't breathe. And her heart was pounding. She had never experienced anything like this before.

She picked up the phone and immediately called Dr. Carlson. "Dr. Carlson, my heart is racing and I feel like I can't breathe! I don't know what's going on!"

"Come in right away!" Dr. Carlson told her.

When Sam explained the situation to Austin, he asked, "Should I come with you?"

"No, stay here with the boys. I don't want to worry them. Just take them to church and follow their normal routine."

"Okay."

Sam soon arrived at the hospital, where Dr. Carlson was waiting for her.

"Everything seems normal," Dr. Carlson told her after evaluating her. "And you said your breathing and heartbeat returned to normal pretty quickly?"

"Yes, they did," said Sam. "But it was pretty scary."

"I think you just had a panic attack," Dr. Carlson told her.

"A panic attack? Why would I have had a panic attack?" Sam started to say, but then realized something. It was July 1, which meant she was now 22 weeks and six days into her pregnancy. The exact same point that she had delivered Caroline.

"Do you think I've been worried about getting to this point in the pregnancy all along and worried that I would deliver at this time again?"

"Maybe so," said Dr. Carlson. "But unlike last time, you haven't been having any complications. Remember, you had a lot of bleeding episodes during your previous pregnancy, but you haven't been having that this time. Everything's fine, Sam. Okay?"

"Okay. I feel so much better now. Thank you, Dr. Carlson."

When Sam got home, Austin asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Dr. Carlson thinks I had a panic attack. I guess because today I'm at 22 weeks and six days, which was when I delivered Caroline, I was nervous and feared I would deliver at this time again. But Dr. Carlson assured me that I haven't been having any complications this time like I did last time, and that everything will likely be just fine."

"Okay, good," said Austin.

"You don't need to panic," added Michael, who had overheard the conversation. "Remember what Hercules said in the movie?"

"Yes. I can go the distance." Sam let those words sink in and realized that they were true. She had already reached the point that she had delivered Caroline and there hadn't been any complications. She would go the distance and carry to term.

Sure enough, as the months progressed, she did reach full term. On October 8, she reached 37 weeks.

"You did it," said Dr. Carlson. "You got to 37 weeks. You're home free!"

Sam was so happy. She was now 37 weeks and considered full term. The baby could be safely born at any time now.

But soon, a much bigger threat was lurking, and it had nothing to do with the pregnancy.


	41. Something Brewing in the Water

Something Brewing in the Water

October 25, 2012

"Hurricane Sandy poses a significant threat to the entire East Coast. Anyone on the East Coast, from Florida to Maine, should keep an eye on this storm and be prepared. This is a very serious threat and should be treated as such."

Austin and Sam were watching the news. A new threat, Hurricane Sandy, was now brewing in the water, and the entire East Coast was on high alert. But Sam and Austin had other things on their mind. Sam's due date was only four days away now, although the baby could come at any time. Michael had been two and a half weeks early, and Matthew had been three days late. So they didn't have a clue as to when to expect the baby.

"Mommy, what's a hurricane?" asked Matthew.

"It's a big wind and rainstorm," Sam told him. "Most of the time, they stay out in the ocean, but sometimes they hit land. When they do hit land, they can cause a lot of damage."

"Yeah. There was a big hurricane here last year when we were at Grandpa's," Michael added. "Hurricane Irene."

"Well, this one is named Sandy, and it could turn out to be even worse than Irene was," Austin told them.

"But we don't know for certain yet that it'll come here," Sam reassured them.

"It'll become more clear in a couple of days where it's going," Austin added.

Two days later

After a couple more days, it was more clear that Sandy was posing a significant threat to New Jersey. Austin decided to take the boys out shopping to do some storm prep.

"Isn't this exciting, Dad?" Michael asked.

"Well, I'd say it's a little more scary than exciting," Austin told him, as they turned into the parking lot of the hardware store.

"What do we need to get here?" Matthew asked.

"Plywood. To cover the windows," Austin told him. "We also need flashlights and batteries, in case we lose power. Do NOT play with them, okay? They are not toys."

"Got it."

After leaving the hardware store, Michael asked Austin, "So, is the house hurricane-proofed?"

"Not yet, Michael. We still have to put the plywood up."

The next stop was the grocery store. They needed to get lots of bottled water and non-perishable foods.

"Can I ride in the cart?" Matthew asked.

"Matthew, you're a big boy. You can walk now," Austin told him. "Michael, could you go get some waters?"

"Sure."

"We'll be in the cereal aisle."

"Okay."

When Austin and Matthew were in the cereal aisle, Matthew immediately spotted the Shrek cereal.

"Daddy, can we get this cereal?" he asked.

Austin picked it up, looked at the side of the box and promptly put it back on the shelf. "Matthew, just because there's a cartoon character on the box doesn't mean the product is any good, okay?"

Just then, Michael came back. Not only did he have waters, but he had also gotten boxes and boxes of cookies.

"Austin Michael Ames! I told you to just get waters!" Austin told him.

"I got the waters," Michael told him. "I just also thought we needed some cookies."

"Michael, we're not shopping for a party, okay? We're shopping for a storm. That means we need real food, not snacks, okay? Better go put all those cookies back."

"Fine." After Michael put the cookies back, they continued on.

"Hey, could you go get some bread?" Austin later asked. Michael and Matthew ran toward an aisle. "What did I tell you? No junk food!" Austin told them.

They quickly ran the other way. "Not even an emergency stash of Pop-Tarts?" Michael asked.

"No!" Austin said.

Soon, they were finally done shopping and came home.

"How did the shopping go?" Sam asked.

"Fine. The boys were trying to load up on the junk food, though," said Austin.

"Well, they're still kids. They don't know any better," Sam reminded him.

The rest of that day and the next, Austin and Michael worked to prepare the house. The storm was expected to hit sometime on the 29th, and they wanted to be ready.

That night, before Michael went to bed, he asked, "So, are we ready for the hurricane?"

"Well, we're as ready as we can be," Sam told him.

"I mean, we can't move the house," added Austin.

The night was almost eerie, like the classic calm before the storm. And in the early morning hours, another unexpected surprise occurred.

"Austin," said Sam, early in the morning of the 29th, "I think I'm in labor."


	42. Amazing Grace

Amazing Grace

Previously...

"Austin," said Sam, early in the morning of the 29th, "I think I'm in labor."

"Wait, what?" said Austin.

"I'm in labor."

"No. You can't be. Not with a big hurricane about to hit."

"I can't be, but I am," Sam insisted.

"Okay, let's get to the hospital and get you checked out."

"What about the boys?" Sam asked.

"We'll take them with us."

"Take us with you where?" Michael asked.

"To the hospital. Mommy's having the baby."

"Wow. A baby and a hurricane. This is exciting!"

On the way to the hospital, Austin called the baby-sitter and told her to meet them there and pick up Michael and Matthew.

"Glad that's taken care of," said Sam, as another contraction hit.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Dr. Carlson came in.

"Hi, Sam. This is perfect timing, huh?" she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess so."

"Let's get you checked out, and depending on how far you've progressed, we can give you your epidural."

"Okay," said Sam.

As soon as Dr. Carlson checked Sam, she called for an ultrasound machine.

"What's going on?" asked Sam. "Why do we need to do an ultrasound?"

"I'm not sure the baby's in the correct position to be born," Dr. Carlson told her. Once the ultrasound machine was brought in, she turned it on and looked at it.

"Sam, we've got a problem."

"What's that?"

"The baby's breech."

"Breech," said Austin. "That means the butt is coming first, right?"

"Yes, and we don't want that. The baby is supposed to come head first."

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Well, although it's _possible_ to deliver a breech baby vaginally, but it's a lot riskier," Dr. Carlson told her. "I think we should probably make a change of plans and go ahead and do a C-section, just to be safe."

"Yes," said Sam. "Especially after losing Caroline last year, I don't want to take any chances."

Austin then stepped out to call his dad and tell him what was going on. While he went to do that, Sam was getting prepped for the C-section.

"What number baby is this for you?" her nurse asked.

"Four, counting our daughter Caroline that died last year after being born four months premature."

"Have you had a C-section before?"

"No."

The nurse told her what to expect and asked her, "Do you know the sex of this baby?"

"No," said Sam.

"What do you have at home?"

"Two boys."

"Any guesses as to what it is?"

"Well, most of us have been back-and-forth," said Sam. "But Matthew, our younger son, is the only one who's never wavered. Whenever we've asked hm what he thinks the baby is, he always says 'Girl' or 'Sister'."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough, won't we?" said the nurse.

"We sure will," said Sam. Austin came back in just then.

"I just talked to my dad."

"Okay, good."

"And I talked to the boys. They're just glad it's going to be quick."

Sam suddenly got emotional.

"What is it?" Austin asked.

"I'm just worried about the baby," said Sam.

"Sam, you don't have to do that," Austin told her. "What happened last time won't happen again. This time we're going to be coming home with a baby, not a box."

"I know," said Sam. "It's just also a little bittersweet, too, because if Caroline had lived, we likely wouldn't be here now having this baby."

Soon, Dr. Carlson came back in.

"We're ready."

"Okay," said Sam. Dr. Carlson wheeled her to the operating room, with Austin following behind. He had to wait outside while Sam got her spinal, but was soon allowed in.

"Hi, Sam," he told her.

"Hi, Austin."

"We're getting there. Just one more layer," Dr. Carlson said after a couple minutes. "Sam, you'll feel a lot of pressure when I take the baby out, but that's normal."

"Okay," Sam told her.

"Okay, here we go. The baby's breech. We've got the baby, and it's a girl!"

The baby started crying, and so did Sam. Dr. Carlson lifted the baby up over the curtain.

"She looks like Caroline!" Sam said.

"How can you tell?" asked Austin.

"She does. Look," said Sam.

"You're right," said Austin. "She does look like Caroline."

While Sam was being sewn back up, Austin followed the new baby to the nursery.

"Daddy!" said Matthew, running over to him.

"Hi, guys," said Austin.

"Is that the baby?"

"Yes, it is."

"What is it?" Michael asked, catching up to his brother.

"It's a girl," said Austin.

"What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet," Austin told them. "Once Mommy gets back to her room, we'll pick one out."

When Sam was out of recovery and back in her room, Austin and the boys brought the baby in.

"Do you boys like your sister?" she asked them.

"Yeah!" they said.

"She needs a name, though," said Michael.

After a little discussion, Sam said, "I think Grace suits her. She's a sign of God's grace."

"And Kathryn, after my mom," Austin added.

"And, of course, Caroline," Sam finished.

"This is Grace Kathryn Caroline Ames," Austin told the boys.

"Hi, Grace," said Matthew.

"Hi, Grace," Michael repeated.

Grace opened one eye, and Austin told the boys, "She's trying to tell her big brothers hi."

"Yeah."

"Good thing we had a girl," said Austin. "Otherwise, we might have wanted to try again."

"No way," said Sam. "Unless you would have had it, no way. This baby factory is closed now," she said.

After a few more minutes of family bonding, Austin and the boys had to leave Sam and Grace back at the hospital.

"Stay safe tonight," Sam told them. "Grace and I will be safe at the hospital."

"I know," said Austin.

"Do they have to stay at the hospital?" asked Matthew.

"Yes, they do."

"Even in the storm?"

"Matthew, they will be fine here, okay? Hospitals are very strong buildings."

"Okay."

"Let's go home," said Michael. "It's already been an exciting day, and we're going to have an exciting night."

"I wouldn't exactly call it exciting," Austin told him as they left.


	43. In the Eye of the Storm

In the Eye of the Storm

Austin, Michael and Matthew arrived home, ready to ride out the storm. After they arrived home, they noticed that the wind was definitely starting to pick up.

"Is this the hurricane already?" Matthew asked.

"It's the outer edge," said Austin. "The storm will get worse during the day and through the night."

Austin was right. As the hours went by, the wind started really whipping around and rain started to fall.

As the weather conditions started to deteriorate, Austin tried to keep everything normal for Michael and Matthew. He made spaghetti for dinner and for dessert he let them have all the ice cream they wanted.

"Why are you letting us have so much ice cream, Dad?" asked Michael.

"Well, if we lose power, the ice cream will go bad," Austin told him. "We can't let it go to waste."

Michael grinned and said, "I like this part of a hurricane."

Matthew looked scared, and Michael told him, "It's okay. Just pretend it's the Big Bad Wolf and we're all safe in our brick house."

"Okay," said Matthew.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Sam was getting worried about the rapidly deteriorating weather. Before going to sleep, she thought, _Thank goodness Austin's at home with the boys. They're probably scared to death. I just hope Daddy's presence will be a comfort to them as the full force of the storm hits._

Back at the Ames house, Austin was explaining to the boys how hurricanes worked.

"In the center of the hurricane is an area of quiet and calm, called the eye. A lot of people mistakenly think the storm is over when the eye passes, but that's only the halfway point."

"Are we going to get the eye?" Michael asked.

"No, I think the eye will be further south of us," he told them. "But the storm will still be pretty bad through the night."

"I'm glad we haven't lost power yet," Michael added.

"We're not out of the woods yet, though. We may still lose it."

It was time for Matthew to go to sleep, so Austin put hm to bed. Then he told Michael, "I'm so proud of you. You've been a trooper. And you've been so good helping Matthew stay calm."

"Well, I'm his big brother. It's my job," Michael said.

Soon, the whole family was in bed, but they didn't get to sleep very long. During the night, the worst of the storm hit, waking them all up.

"Daddy!" Matthew called, running to Austin.

"It's okay, Matthew," Austin told him. "It's okay."

"I'm really scared."

"I know. It's just a big storm, okay, buddy? It's okay."

"Yeah, Matthew. It's okay," Michael added, walking in. "The storm will be over soon."

"Let's just all hang out in here for awhile," Austin told them, as they heard the wind blowing and the rain falling.

"Wait a second," said Michael. He ran out of the room.

"Michael, where are you going?" Austin called. "Michael?"

Michael soon rushed back in. He was carrying Tiger Lily.

"All right, Michael!" called Austin.

"We have to make sure she's safe, too," Michael explained, as he climbed up on the bed.

Just then, the lights went out.

"What just happened?" Matthew asked.

"The power's out. That means no lights in the house are working," Austin told him.

Matthew started crying.

"Matthew, it's okay. The workers will get it back as soon as they can," Michael told him. "Plus, it's exciting. This means we get to use flashlights!"

The three fell into a very uneasy sleep, and when they woke up, the storm was almost over. Matthew woke up and asked, "Is the hurricane over now?"

"Yes, I think it is," Austin told him. "We still don't have any power, though."

"What time is it?"

Austin checked his phone and said, "9:30."

"We slept kind of late," Michael said.

"Yes, we did. Let's go out and assess the damage."

Austin, Michael and Matthew went outside. They found that their welcome mat had blown away, and a big branch from a nearby tree had fallen and landed in the backyard, but that was about the worst of it.

"Oh, thank God," said Austin.

"Why?" asked Matthew.

"Because that big branch fell in the yard and not on the house," said Austin.

Just then, someone came up to them. "Hey, can we interview you?" she asked. 'I'm from _The Weather Channel."_

"Sure," said Austin.

After asking some questions, the newscaster said, "I'm here right now with local resident Austin Ames. Tell me about the damage that you've suffered."

"Thankfully, it wasn't too bad," Austin told her. "We lost our welcome mat and a big branch fell in the yard, but that's about it."

"Yeah. There was a whole lot of wind and rain," Michael added.

"It was scary," Matthew continued.

"I'm sure it was," the newscaster told them. "What's your name?" she asked them.

"I'm Michael. And that's my brother, Matthew."

"How old are you, Michael?"

"Eight. Matthew's three."

"And a half," Matthew finished.

"Have you two ever been on TV before?"

"No," said Michael.

"Well, you're on TV right now."

"Really? That's so cool! We need to get to the hospital to see Mommy and our new baby sister!"

"Well, this has certainly been an exciting last few hours for you," said the newscaster.

After the newscaster left, the three of them headed to the hospital. They managed to find a road that wasn't blocked.

"Mommy!" called Matthew, running into Sam's room.

"Hi, Matthew! Hi, Michael," Sam said. "Was it a rough night?"

"Well, we survived," said Austin. "How about you?"

"Same."

"We were on TV!" Michael told her.

"Yeah. _The Weather Channel_ did an interview with us."

"Wow!"

Just then, another newscaster came in.

"Are we doing another interview?"

Sam asked, "What's this about?"

"We need to talk about our little hurricane baby. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure."

After a few minutes of asking questions, the newscaster said, "Making her debut, the same day that Sandy hit, is eight pound, one ounce Grace Kathryn Caroline Ames. What happened?"

"Well," said Sam, "yesterday was my due date, and I started to go into labor early yesterday morning, so we came over here. They quickly discovered the baby was breech and did a C-section shortly afterwards."

"So you delivered before the worst of the storm hit, right?"

"Yes, which I'm very glad about."

"And her name is...? Just to remind our viewers."

"Grace. Grace Kathryn Caroline Ames. One of my nurses said, 'You need to name her Sandy', but that was not happening. I guess we'll just call her Sandy when she's bad."

Everyone laughed.

When Austin and the boys left, Michael said, "That was crazy! Two TV interviews in one day!"

A few days later, the cleanup had started, and Sam and Grace came home from the hospital.

"This has been a crazy last few days," Austin said.

"It sure has," agreed Sam. "Grace was smart to get out before the worst of the hurricane hit."

"Our little hurricane baby," said Austin.

"It was a scary time, knowing what happened last time with Caroline," Sam continued. "But Grace is here and healthy. We got through that as a family. Just like we always have."

"And just like we always will," finished Michael.

"You're right. Just like we always will," said Austin.


	44. Still the One

Still the One

Author's Note: This is the last chapter, and serves as an epilogue.

June 2016

"Come on, let's get ready for dinner!" Sam called. It was their ten-year wedding anniversary, and the whole family was going out to celebrate.

"Okay," said Austin. He held out two dresses. "Grace, which dress do you want to wear to dinner tonight?"

Three-and-a-half year-old Grace pointed to both dresses and said, "That one."

"Boy, I'm looking forward to the shopping years," said Austin. "Grace, you can only wear one."

"Okay. The blue one, then."

Matthew, now seven and a half, came in and said, "Dad, how do I look?"

"You look fine, Matthew," Austin assured.

Twelve-year-old Michael called, "Where's Mom? I need a new suit. Tiger Lily shed light fur all over my dark suit."

"Just brush it off," Austin told him.

All the drama finally ended, and soon they were on their way to dinner.

"Now, Grace, this is a very nice restaurant," Sam told her. "That means you need to be on your best behavior."

"Got it."

"And Michael, Matthew, you two need to set a good example for Grace. Especially you, Michael."

"Don't worry, Mom. I will," Michael assured her.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Austin told Sam, "Can you believe we've been married for ten years now?"

"And together for almost fifteen," added Sam. "We've come a long way, haven't we?"

"We sure have."

When they reached the table, Grace asked, "Mommy, what can I get to eat?"

"You can get whatever you want, Grace," Sam told her.

"This is a very big day for the two of you, isn't it?" Michael asked.

"Yes, it is," Austin agreed.

"We made a card for you," Matthew added. "It's from all of us."

"I, of course, wrote for Grace," Michael told them. He handed Sam and Austin the card.

"Thank you, Michael," said Sam. "I remember this day ten years ago. You were the ring bearer. Uncle Carter walked you down the aisle, since you were only two years old then."

"I know. I've seen the pictures," said Michael.

"Where was I?" asked Grace.

"You and Matthew weren't born yet," Austin told her. "Matthew wasn't born for another two and a half years, and it was almost another four years after that before you were born."

"What about Caroline?" Even Grace knew about Caroline. When she had asked why she didn't have a sister, Sam and Austin had told her that she had a sister in heaven.

"Caroline was born after Matthew, but before you," Sam told her.

After dinner and dessert, they headed home. Dinner had been very pleasant, and all three kids had been very well-behaved. On the way home, the song "Still the One" came on the radio. Sam and Austin loved that song because they felt it spoke to them, especially the lines, "They said 'I bet they'll never make it.' But just look at us holding on. We're still together, still going strong." A lot of people had thought they would never make it, especially after the tragedy they had suffered with losing Caroline. But they had gotten through that and were still together.

"We took the long way, didn't we?" said Sam.

"We sure did," Austin agreed. "Sam, when we first met almost fifteen years ago, could you have ever envisioned us being where we are today?"

"Not in a million years," Sam said. "After all, you were Austin Ames, football star, Prince Charming, and all that, while I was a nobody. But look where we are now. Great life, great kids, and pretty much great everything."

"And I have some big news," said Austin. "You know how ever since we lost Caroline, I've thought about writing a book about grief and coming through it?"

"Yes, I know that," said Sam.

"Well, I got a deal for it!"

"Really? That's great, Austin!"

As they went to bed that night, Sam smiled. Even after almost fifteen years of being together and ten years of marriage, she knew Austin was still the one. And she knew he felt the same way about her.


End file.
